Angel
by wei-lo
Summary: Un ff de Harry y Herm.¿Se puede decir algo más?RR please!.Escenas subiditas de tono ligeramente.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sin fin de lucro, evident!!!!!todo es de Rowling y bien que se lo agradezco!!!  
  
Capitulo 1: King Cross  
  
Hermione esperaba en el último vagón del tren, la llegada de sus amigos, se levantó de su sitio y recorrió varias veces su pequeño compartimento, se detuvo en la ventana y miró hacia el andén. De pronto la puerta se abrió y ella se giró sobresaltada. De pie en frente de ella estaba Harry; había crecido y se le notaba más fuerte, pero sus ojos estaban diferentes, el brillo que antes los adornaba había desaparecido. Se miraron lo que pareció una eternidad, Hermione se acercó despacio y lo abrazó, Harry dejo la jaula en el asiento y también la rodeo con sus brazos, aspiró el familiar y agradable aroma de su amiga y esta, dejó escapar un suspiro. Una sensación de tranquilidad recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, "estar con ella, es como estar en casa", penso Harry. Se separaron y por fin, los dos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Herm  
  
-Bien, extrañamente me han tratado bien ¿y tú?-  
  
Hermione sabía perfectamente que Harry hablaba del hechizo que había recibido a finales del último curso...  
  
-Bien-dijo ella  
  
-¿En serio? Pareces más delgada de lo recomendable-  
  
-De momento, lo unico que me tengo son fatigas, pero anda serio...-  
  
-Lo siento Hermione- dijo el bajando la cabeza, Hermione frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras  
  
-Harry Potter, no te consentiré que pases ni un minuto más en el que auto castigues de algo por lo que no tuviste culpa-  
  
Harry movio la cabeza apenado, negando.  
  
-Pero Hermione, tu sabes que si yo no hubiera, si tan solo yo te hubiera escuchado...-  
  
-Basta Harry, ya estuvo bien, hiciste lo que te dijo el corazón, actuaste con valentia ¿y si hubiera sido cierta tu intuición?-  
  
-Pero no lo fue-dijo Harry dejándose caer en el asiento  
  
-Mira Harry, si los planes de Voldemort fueran faciles de averiguar o sospechar La Orden ya lo habria atrapdo ¿por qué debes castigarte tu por algo en lo que los demás tampoco pueden hacer nada, en algo en lo que todo fallan?- Harry la miro, ella tenia razon, una vez más, tenia razon  
  
-Harry- dijo Hermione arrodillándose delante de el-prometeme que no te martirizaras con esto-  
  
-Hermione...yo...-ella le sujeto las manos entre las suyas, Harry la miro a los ojos, y estos se mostraban, suplicantes y llorosos  
  
-Prometelo Harry...sólo eso te pido- Harry miro sus manos entre las de ella, y un calor le subio por la espalada y en ese momento entendio que no podria negarle nada.  
  
-Te lo prometo- Hermione sonrio satisfecha y deposito un suave y rapido beso en la mejilla de Harry. 


	2. El viaje y llegada a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: todo de Rowling, ya sabeis.  
  
Dedicado a: Kayra, por ser mi amiga, por ser mi hermana, y por darme siempre animos con todo aquello que emprendo. Kayra, te adoro.  
  
Capitulo 2: El viaje  
  
En el mismo instante en el que Hermione se levantaba para sentarse en su sitio, en frente de Harry, la puerta se abrio y por ella aparecieron Ron y Ginny. Ella entró primero y se avalanzó sobre Hermione, la cual la abrazó también con mucho cariño, Ron se había sentado al lado de su mejor amigo, y cogiendose de la mano, chocaron hombro con hombro (n/a: me entendeis no?, espero que si, jiji) , se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-Ya te contaré socio, he visto a los Chuddley Cannons y...- Harry dejó de escuchar inconscientemente, obviamente inconscientemente puesto que una conversación de quidditch nunca estaba mal, pero el problema fue que entre las palabras de Ron se filtraron las de la conversación que se tenía en los asientos de enfrente, es decir, de Ginny y Hermione  
  
-Y entonces...¿qué paso?-  
  
Hermione sonrió nerviosamente  
  
-Que me trajeron los resultados de las pruebas y nos marchamos...-  
  
-Venga Herms, sabes a lo que me refiero-  
  
Hermionse puso los ojos en blanco  
  
-Nada, no paso nada, le dije que nos veríamos en el colegio-  
  
-¿Entonces no le viste más?-  
  
-No, le dije que no podía, comprende que, además de las fatigas, estaba preocupada por Harry, no queria andar pasándomelo bien mientras el estaba mal-  
  
-oh!-  
  
-Oh que?-  
  
Harry volvió a su charla con Ron, " de quien hablarian?, sea quien fuere no le habia visto, en parte, por mi", esa idea resonó varias veces en su cabeza, le agradaba, sin duda le agradaba que quien fuera el tipo ese no hubiera estado con Hermione a solas porque ella estaba pensando en el...  
  
-Podíamos probar esa jugada nosotros, ¿no crees-  
-Eh!, ah! Si, si claro- Ron fruncio el ceño al notar la distracción de su amigo, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar, ya que la señora del carrito de golosinas acababa de llegar.  
  
Al caer la noche, llegaban a Hogwarts.  
Bajaron de los carruajes y se apresuraron a entrar, Harry se giró para indicarles a Ron y a Hermione donde habia sitio para sentarse, pero al dar la vuelta, Hermione no estaba allí.  
  
-¿dónde está Hermione-  
Ron giró en redondo  
  
-Vaya! Crei que estaba aquí-  
  
Harry miró hacia el suelo, la sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza y pudo oir su propio latido en sus oidos. Salio corriendo, miró desde la puerta, revisó en la oscuridad los terrenos del colegio, dio un paso afuera del colegio, y oyó un leve jadeo, se dio la vuelta despacio...vio una figura sentada en el suelo con las piernas estendidas y la espalda apoyada en la fria pared del castillo. Se acercó lentamente.Cuando distinguió el pelo rizado de Hermione, ella levantó la mirada, le costaba respirar y estaba algo palida, en sus ojos habira un brillo de miedo y angustia. Harry la miró un instante, no sabía que hacer, ella estaba mal, había temor en su mirada y todo "por mi culpa".  
  
-Lo...pro...me...tis...te-dijo entre jadeos la chica  
  
Harry abrio mucho los ojos  
  
-No...puedes...mentir...me-dijo ella intentado sonreir,él sólo asintió y se agachó delante de ella, le acarició la cara suavemente y le coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, ella ladeo la cabeza para aumentar la caricia de la mano de Harry.  
  
-¿qúe puedo hacer?¿llamo a la enfermera?-  
  
-No, no hace falta. Sólo llevame a la cama ¿si?-  
  
Harry se puso de pie, y le dijo  
  
-¿No crees que ya estás bastante fatigada?-  
  
Hermione rio lo que pudo, mientras él la cogia en brazos  
  
-Te consarás Harry, mejor voy a pie-  
  
-Cuando me canse, paramos...tenemos toda la noche para llegar a la torre-  
  
Ahora Hermione estaba en sus brazos  
  
-Gracias Harry-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el la miro  
  
-No dejare que nada te pase- ella sonrio- por cierto he oido que ginny te llama Herms, puedo yo hacerlo tambien?-  
  
-Claro, tu puedes llamarme como prefieras-  
  
-Ah si? Pensemos pues, hummm-  
-Oh venga, no seas malo-  
-Esta bien, te llamare, angel...- dijo sonrojándose, ella tambien se puso colorada. Harry lo habia dicho casi sin pensar  
  
-Me parece bien, pero solo cuando no haya mas gente asi nadie lo sabra, y solo tu me llamaras asi- Harry asintió sonriendo. 


	3. ¡Cho pregunto por ti!

Disclaimer: todo de Rowling y sin fin de lucro y bla bla bla...  
  
Aiosami, Ophelia dakker y laura-diggory, os agradezco tanto vuestros comentarios!!!, en serio me habeis hecho feliz, me alegro que os guste!!!!!  
  
Cuidaros mucho...ahí va otro pedacito.......  
  
Capitulo 3: ¡Cho me pregunto por ti!  
  
A mitad de camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Harry hizo una parada, para descansar, vio la puerta de un aula abierta y decidio entrar.  
  
-Hermione vamos a...¿Hermione?-se habia quedado dormida, le dio un suave beso en la frente. Logro sacar con dificultad la varita del bolsillo del vaquero (n/a: que pensaban eh!!! ;P) y conjurando un hechizo logro transformar la mesa del profesor en sofá. La acosto con suavidad, el se sento en el suelo apoyándose en el sofa, flexiono las rodillas y apoyo en ellas los brazos.  
  
-Lo siento angel- susurro Harry. Hermione se removio en su sitio. Pasados unos minutos la puerta del aula se abrió y por ella aparecieron el director y la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Por fin, por las barbas de Merlín, creimos lo peor- Harry se levanto del suelo y les indico que hablaran mas bajo  
  
-Esta dormidasusurro  
  
-Le he preparado una habitación especial en la sala comun, para cuando ella quiera usarla- dijo la profesora  
  
-Diganme la verdad ¿cómo esta ella?-  
  
-Bueno Harry- hablo Dumbledore- ella esta bien, el hechizo no hizo casi nada, pero el impacto en el torso mas la angustia de este verano pues le causan, bajadas de tensión o fatigas. Poco a poco ira a mejor, de momento debe cuidarse, sin sobre esfuerzos-  
  
-Entiendo. Ahora la llevare arriba-  
Harry no dejo hablar a la profesora que seguramente habria apuntado que seria mas util llevarla levitando, pero Harry preferia que fuera de este modo, llevándola el, asi sentia mejor.  
Tomo a Hermione en sus brazos, y salio por la puerta, ella en su sueño respiro el olor de Harry, sonrio y balbuceo  
  
-Te quiero- él la miro y la vio dormida "lo habre imaginado". Cuando llego vio la habitación de la que McGonagall le habia hablado, Ron que estaba preocupado por la desaparición de sus amigos estaba alli esperándolos. Cuando los vio entrar corrio hacia Harry y lo ayudo abriendole la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Harry entro con Hermione aun dormida y la dejo en la cama, la cubrio con la manta y dándole un beso en la frente salio de alli.  
  
-Empezamos bien eh!- dijo Ron  
  
-Si...¿qué tal la cena?-  
  
-No te lo vas a creer...¡Cho me pregunto por ti!-  
  
-¿de verdad?-  
  
-Si pero cuando vio que Herms faltaba tambien se puso roja y se fue-  
  
-bueno, es igual, ya hablare con ella-  
  
-Desde luego aun ni has ido al Gran Comedor y ya tienes a las chicas rondando...va a ser un gran año!-  
  
Seguro que tu, ya le has puesto encima la vista a alguna-  
  
-Pues ahora que lo dices...si...algo de eso hay-  
  
-¿y quien es la afortunada? Si puedo saberlo claro-  
  
-Pues ...es...Luna Lovegood-  
  
-¿lunática? Caray, buena elección...y como ves el tema? Hay posibilidades o ...-  
  
-Bueno...-dijo mientras entraban al dormitorio- creo que no tendre problema-  
  
-Joder socio! Estas hecho un galan...-  
  
-Y tu que? A por cho no?-  
  
-Habra que darle una oportunidad! (n/a: presumidos!!!pero bien que pueden!!! :P)-  
  
Los dos comenzaron a reir.... 


	4. El comienzo de las clases

Disclaimer: todo de Rowling y yo no saco un céntimo de esto......  
  
Aclaraciones, respuestas y agradecimientos:  
  
Hace poco he comenzado a escribir en esta web y todavía no controlo muy bien como va, es por esto que no se quitar lo de que me dejen review sólo los registrado, pero agradeceria que me dijerais como hacerlo y estare encantadasima de hacerlo, siento de veras el haber "marginado" de esa forma pero de verdad que no ha sido a propósito, y gracias por decírmelo porque asi puedo disculparme, explicarme y pedir ayuda.  
En cuanto a la longitud de los capitulos, lo se ,lo se, pero es que ahora mismo ando apretedisima de tiempo, en la mañana no estoy en casa nunca y por la tarde trabajo, en cuanto acabe el curso de las mañanas o si puedo el fin de semana os subire capitulos mas grandes.  
Y creo que no se me queda nada en el tintero.  
Ah si! Agradeceros de todo corazon que leais lo que escribo y que os tomeis la molestia de mandar vuestras opiniones. Sois encantadores, espero no defraudar, tambien podeis dar consejos para la historia si quereis. En serio y una vez mas expresaros mi mas profunda agradecimiento por estar ahí conmigo disfrutando de la magia.  
Besos.  
Rosa.  
  
Capitulo 4: Empieza el curso.  
  
Cuando los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban, el colegio empezaba su actividad. Ron y Harry ya esperaban en la Sala Comun, habian acordado madrugar para que Hermione no tuviera que apurarse luego por ellos. La puerta de la habitación se abrio y de ella salio una Hermione descansada y radiante.  
  
-buenos dias chicos- dijo cerrando la puerta  
  
-Hola Herms, ¿bajamos?- Ron podia notar el crujir de sus tripas. Hermione rio un poco  
  
-Claro que si Ronnie- los tres salieron de la sala comun y por fin Harry hablo  
  
-¿Has descansado, angel?- pregunto susurrando en el oido de la bruja mientras Ron saludaba a Dean.  
Ella le sonrio y se acerco mas a el, Harry se sorprendio, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Sí, he descansado. Gracias a ti...-  
  
-No tienes que agradecerme nada angel-  
  
Ella le volvio a sonreir y siguieron camino a desayunar. Alli recibieron los horarios y comenzaron sus clases. Agradecieron estar a miércoles asi la semana acabaria pronto y podrían hacer la fiesta de bienvenida y contarse todo lo que habia hecho en el verano.  
  
La señal de que la ultima clase del viernes habia terminado resono en las frias paredes de piedra.  
  
-¿salimos al lago?- pregunto Seamus Todos comenzaron a contestar afirmativamente habia que aprovechar los ultimos dias de calor y sol.  
  
-¿qué decis?- pregunto Ron, Harry miro a Herm, ella estaba algo cansada por el cambio de costumbres del verano al colegio. De vez en cuando le costaba respirar o incluso dejaba de tomar apuntes.  
  
-¿qué dices tu Hermione?- ella miro a Harry con cara de pena, sabia que si no iba, ellos tampoco lo harian, se mordio el labio...una descarga electrica erizo todo el cuerpo de Harry " ya quisiera yo poder morder asi ese labio..." "¡que! No puede ser...no...ha sido un error, es solo que estoy cansado por eso pense asi" se rasco nerviosamente la nuca  
  
-Si, claro...vamos-Harry intuia que en esa respuesta no habia mas que desgana Cuando llegaron al lago el resto de Gryffindor jugaban una partida de snatch explosivo  
  
-¿nos unimos?- pregunto Ron  
  
-Ve...tu...ron-Hermione jadeaba y no era buena señal, habian venido despacio y era cuesta abajo todo el camino.  
  
-¿y tu Harry?-  
  
-No, prefiero estar un rato aquí-  
ron se alejo y Hermione se apoyo en el tronco del arbol  
  
-¿estas bien?- Hermione tenia los ojos cerrados, esbozo una sonrisa y abrio un poco su ojo derecho  
  
-Te has quedado por mi ¿cierto?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Aun te crees culpable ¿no es asi?-  
  
-Si- Harry no sabia porque pero la idea de mentirle no le parecia una opcion, era como si por el hechizo imperius ella le obligara a responder solo con la verdad.  
Hermione volvio a cerrar los ojos, hizo un pequeño mohín con la boca, que Harry reconocio como de irritación.  
  
-Dilo, venga angel, solo sueltalo- ella cogio aire profundamente -Estoy cansada Harry, no voy a seguir discutiendo este tema, si no quieres hacer caso, si prefieres ignorar lo que te digo, sólo porque así puedes engañar a tu frustración por no poder solucionarlo todo y transformar ese sentimiento en oidi y culpa, pues no tengo mas argumentos Harry, estoy muy cansada...pero incluso ahora, pelearia a tu lado y/o por ti hasta la muerte...y creo que los demas tambien y no por ser el niño que vivio ni nada de eso, si no, porque te queremos...-  
  
-Herm...yo...-  
  
-Lo se...te da pena verme asi y te hace sentir mal, pues bien Harry, espero tus ojos no empiecen a mirarme con lastima porque te juro que dejarias de verme...-  
  
-No iba decir eso....iba a decir que yo tambien te quiero...bueno...a todos y tambien pelearia hasta el final por vosotros si no tuviera esto-dijo señalando la cicatriz.  
  
Hermione cerro los ojos de nuevo  
  
-¿por qué no vas a jugar con ellos?, seguro que aquí te aburres-  
  
-No, queria descansar un poco y me gusta estar contigo hablando...aunque sea de dijiste? Frustraciones-  
  
Los dos rieron.  
  
-Tengo una idea...escribámosle una carta a Lupin, el esta solo y seguro que le gustara ¿qué me dices?-  
  
-Si es buena idea-  
  
hermione saco pergamino y una pluma. Y la siguiente hora la pasaron riendo mientras recordaban las anécdotas graciosas de estos dias para relatárselas a Lupin. Cuando terminaron Harry silbo y Hedwig aparecio, Harry cogio la carta de manos de Herm y se la ato.  
  
-A Lupin- dijo acariciándola, ella le dio un pellizco cariñoso, pero antes de salir volando se poso en el regazo de Harm. Ella sonrio y saco del bolsillo de la tunica un par de pipas de calabaza. Harry la miraba extrañado y Hedwig por fin se marcho.  
  
-Saben que siempre llevo unas pocas pipas encima y todas las lechuzas cuando me ven, me piden-  
  
-Ya decia yo que estaba mas llenita-  
Hermione comenzo a temblar.  
  
-Estas temblando ¿te dejo mi capa?-  
  
-No, mejor subire a la sala comun y me tomare un chocolate caliente, conjurare una mecedora y me sentare en ella a leer, tapadita con un manta-  
  
-Puedo ir contigo?-  
  
-Iba a pedírtelo yo-dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
Ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y mientras ella sacudia la hierba de su capa Harry avisaba a Ron de que se iban.  
  
Cuando se marcharon Dean se acerco a ron  
  
-Parecen un matrimonio ¿eh?-  
  
-¿Quiénes?-  
  
-quien va a ser..... ¡Harry y Hermione!-  
  
-Jajajaja, bueno, no lo habia pensado asi-  
  
-Hacen buena pareja-  
  
Si...pero no creo que ellos lo hayan pensado-  
  
-Supongo que no es el mejor momento para ellos-  
  
-Bueno, ahora no estan bien del todo pero lo estaran...-  
  
-¿crees que ella saldria con alguien ahora?-  
  
-Pero Dean! Todo esto es porque te gusta Hermione????-  
  
Dean se sonrojo levemente  
  
-No te creas, no es solo a mi-  
  
-¿no?, vaya vaya-  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala comun, Herm se mecia en su silla con las piernas tapadas, mientras leia y Harry estaba en frente tomando notas de nuevas tácticas de quidditch; y los dos tomaban chocolate.  
  
Ron rio al verlos "Igual que un matrimonio...tendre que vigilar de cerca, Harry por lo que dijo sigue colgado de Cho, pero y Herm? Sentira algo ella?" 


	5. Por ti, sólo por ti

Disclaimer: todo de Rowling, sin fin de lucro.  
  
Reviews: Os agradezco la ayuda que me habies dado en vuestras contestaciones, creo que ya solucione lo de la gente registrada, creo.....jejej. En cuanto a la sugerencia de los dialogos...tienes toda la razon!!!!!!!!! Lo que pasa es que lo subo en un cuarto de hora que tengo libre antes de comer y a veces me atropello y me como párrafos en blanco o separaciones o palabras o letras....sorry!!!!!!! intentare que no pase mas. Aclarar que los otros personajes de HP no salen mucho pero es que me centro mas en nuestra parejita, intentare poder cambiar eso tb, pero no aseguro nada.  
Por lo demas y una vez mas GRACIAS por todo el apoyo......besiños.  
  
Capitulo 5: Por ti, solo por ti...  
  
Y así poco a poco, el primer mes fue pasando. Lo cotidiano era ver a Harry pegado a Hermione, estudiando, en clase, el tiempo libre...sólo el entrenamiento les mantenía separados. Ron había comenzado a salir con Luna desde hacia dos semanas y por estar con ella pasaba menos tiempo en la Sala Común.  
Hermione salia del reconocimiento hablando con la enfermera.  
  
-Ya casi está restablecida pero no te confies, cualquier emocion o disgusto por sorpresa podría causar una recaida-  
  
-No se preocupe Sra. Pomfrey-  
  
Abrio la puerta y salió hacia los terrenos a buscar a Harry como él había pedido que hiciera. Pero...(n/a dichosos peros, pero ,pero , pero,......toda la vida igual, arghhh) al fondo del último pasillo escuchó dos voces familiares.  
  
-Entonces ¿qué harás?-  
  
-No lo sé, está todo el día pegado a Granger, no hay forma de que no esté pendiente de ella...-  
  
Hermione reconoció las voces, eran Marieta y Cho.  
  
-¿Crees que le guste?- dijo Marieta  
  
-Estás loca! He dicho que está pendiente de ella no que está con ella-  
  
-¿Lástima entonces?-  
  
-Evidente...lástima y sentimiento de culpa-  
  
A Hermione se le mvió el suelo bajo los pies, y comenzó a sentirse mal...cuantas veces lo habia pensado, cuantas se habia preguntado si Harry sentia lastima de ella, y se habia prometido que no dejaria que aquello ocurriera y ahora?, ahora oirlo de boca de otros, significaba que todos lo veían, que no era imaginación de ella. Se le revolvió el estomago.  
  
-¿Y ella,estará enamorada de el?-  
  
-No lo creo, no creo que piense en ese tipo de cosas...igual...-  
  
-¿qué?-  
  
-Igual hasta le pido ayuda con Harry-  
  
-¿Queee?-  
  
-Tengo una idea, le pedire ayuda, ella mejor que nadie sabra como acercarme a el, y si no, estando con ella, tambien estare con el, y cuando el sea mio, la desplazare, para llevarla al olvido-  
  
Las voces se cortaron de golpe, Hermione se sentó en el suelo, su mente trabajaba deprisa, "Quizá tengan razón...él es mi...amigo...pero le gusta Cho y moentras esté cuidándome y me vea debil, mientras siga con esa lastima por mi, no será feliz", de pronto volvió a oir las voces de Cho y Marieta sólo que ahora hablaban con un chico...¡era Harry!, Hermione sacó fuerza de su dolor y se puso de pie.  
  
-¿quieres dar un paseo?-pregunto Cho  
  
-Ehmm, ahora no, busco a Hermione, la habeis...-  
  
-Estoy aquí- dijo Hermione caminando despacio  
  
-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-  
  
-Todo bien...oye! quede con Parvatti, ¿por qué no aceptas ese paseo y luego te cuento?...-  
  
-¿Cómo di...?- pero Cho interrumpió al perplejo Harry  
  
-¡Sí!, si ven, anda-  
  
Antes de responder si quiera, Cho lo arrastraba, literalmente afuera, se volvió y vio a Hermione mirándole, tan linda, tan sola..."tan linda??? Que piensas Harry!!!! Estas con Cho, aprovecha!", ella levanto la mano y despacio le dijo adios.  
  
Hermione caminó despacio, el pecho le reventaba y el aire no llenaba sus pulmones, se sentó en el suelo de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban, intentó recomponerse lo más que pudo y parecer que estaba pensando en algo...  
  
-¿quién?¿Granger?-  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore?!-  
  
-¿ocurre algo? ¿se siente mal?-  
  
Hermione se levanto como un resorte  
  
-No, no sólo pensaba-  
  
Dumbledore la miro intentado saber la verdad  
  
-Esta bien, si quiere contarme algo, ya sabe donde estoy, la contraseña es helado de caramelo-  
  
-Gracias director, asi lo hare...-  
  
Dumbledore se marchó y Hermione decidio que seria mejor volver a la sala comun.  
Cuando entro en ella, varios alumnos hacian los deberes, entre ellos, Dean que estaba cerca de la ventana. Hermione se sentó en el sillón de al lado de él.  
  
-¿Y tu tan sola?-  
  
Hermione sonrio -Ya ves...-  
  
-No Hermi en serio, ¿y Harry? ¿discutieron?-  
  
-No Dean, está con Cho...-  
  
-Entiendo...-  
  
Dean la miro un minuto y volvio a su tarea  
  
-¿Cómo es eso de llamarme Hermi?-  
  
Dean se sonrojo  
  
-Bu...bueno, si te molesta...-  
  
-No en absoluto, nadie me llama así, es mas...familiar-  
  
-Mas cariñoso, diria yo- volio a sonrojarse  
  
Hermione creyo notar que aquello queria decir algo mas de lo que las simples palabras decian, pero aparto ese pensamiento rapidamente, "sera pena tambien", decidio cambiar de tema.  
  
-¿Qué tarea haces?-  
  
-transformaciones...no consigo que me salga bien-  
  
-¿te ayudo?-  
  
-Claro! Si no es mucho pedir...Hermi...-  
  
Ella sonrio e inmediatamente, se pusieron con la tarea de McGonagall.  
Mientras tanto, en los jardines del castillo.  
  
Harry y Cho hablaban a solas a orillas del lago.  
  
-Realmente queria escribirte este verano, pero pense que tal vez después de lo ocurrido no quisieras saber de mi...-dijo ella  
  
-Bueno en realidad me hubiera gustaso saber de ti, yo tampoco te escribi, pero es que tenia en la mente otras cosas-  
  
-"como a la repulsiva de Granger, claro!"...el enfrentamiento con quien tu sabes?-  
  
-Si... en parte.... ha sido duro-dijo el  
  
-Se lo que se siente al perder a alguien que te importa..., en eso puedo ayudarte-  
  
Harry la miro sorprendido.Cho se acercó más a él y le tomo una de las manos a Harry  
  
-Yo...no se si quiero...hablar de eso-  
  
-Lo se, pero...quiero que tu sepas que yo estare aquí para cuando quieras hablarlo, que te esuchare y apoyare...-  
  
-Realmente, ahora me preocupa mas lo de Hermione..."oh oh, creo que meti la pata"-  
  
Cho apreto la dentadura y con su sonrisa mas fingida dijo  
  
-Si, la pobre debio pasarlo fatal, tambien, pero tendremos que cuidarla y apoyarla entre todos ¿no?-  
  
Harry no podia creer lo que oia...  
  
-Crei que tu, bueno que tu...-  
  
-¿qué no me cae bien?, es cierto, no tenemos los mismo gustos o aficciones, pero, te recuerdo que yo tambien soy miembro de la ED y ademas ella es tu amiga y por ello me preocupa su estado de salud-  
  
Harry estaba impresionado, Cho no solo era bonita, y jugaba bien al quidditch, si no que parecia que habia cambiado y ya no era la chica superficial de antes, Harry la tomo la otra mano a ella, ahora ambas manos estaban unidas a las de Cho.  
  
-"lo tengo en el bote" (n/a: quiere decir que lo tiene engañado, engatusado, etc etc)Harry todo lo que pasa en tu vida, todo lo que te afecta me afecta a mi tambien, y quiza...cuando todo este bien...puedas...darme otra oportunidad-  
  
Cho se fue acercando mas y mas hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Harry, el cual se habia quedado paralizado. Cho comenzo a besarle y Harry tardo unos segundo en comenzar a contestar al beso.  
En medio del beso Cho abrio los ojos y vio como detrás de ellos medio colegio les miraba, todos tenian la impresión de que Harry estaba con Hermione y aquello les parecia, ofensivo o el "chisme" del mes.  
A lo lejos Cho, vio a Parvatti, "Granger mintió!!!, habra oido lo que hable con Marieta?, pero por que mintió entonces?, bah...que la zurzan...." giro a Harry en medio del beso simulando ser parte de la pasión del momento, para que de ninguna manera Harry viera a Parvatti. 


	6. Una proposicion indecente

Disclaimer: todo de Rowling, nada mio y ademas no cobro un duro (Dios! Esto me deprime!)  
  
Saluditos: bueno, como ya os dije no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir con lo que, no me da para coger vuestros nick y saludaros uno por uno como me gustaria. Creo que nunca me presente, en realidad me llamo Rosa, lo de mi nick es una larga larga historia. A lo que iba, que os agradezco los reviews mucho muchísimo y os adoooooooro. En lo particular habreis visto en los reviews a alguien con el nick de Kayra, bueno pues si os gusta este fic es gracias a que ella me anima siempre a seguir y tambien es una fabulosa escritora y desde aquí la animo a que suba algun ff suyo.  
Un ultimo aviso y os dejo con la historia que es por lo que estamos aquí. No se por que no me funciona bien la cuenta de correo con lo que no puedo reenviar ni contestar ni escribir es decir no puedo mandar ningun mensaje por ningun medio con la cuenta de hotmail, pero si recibir.  
  
Sin mas, enviaros un fuerte abrazo a todos muchos besos, y espero que os guste.....  
  
Capitulo 6:Una proposición indecente  
  
Humedad, frio...soledad.  
Esa era la palabra exacta, soledad. Hacia días que daba esquinazo a Harry,cada vez inventaba mentiras diferentes y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, que si iba a la biblioteca, que si quede con Parvatti, que si tengo que hacer gorros para la PEDDO. Una canción resono en su cabeza.  
  
"I´m small and the world is big but I´m not afraid of anything How does it feel to be different from me?  
Are we the same"  
  
Sabía que era lo mejor para él. Había llegado a la conclusión de que estar con ella era recordar a cada segundo la perdida de Sirius, con lo que, lo mejor era apartarlo de si misma. Quiza estaba obsesionada con la idea de que la tenian lastima, no se daba creido que todo el mundo pudiera mirarla de esa forma pero ahí estaban las evidencias, hasta Malfoy habia cambiado con ella, cuando caminaba a su lado o cerca de algun Sly ningun le decia nada, sólo habia silencio y murmullos a su paso.  
  
Por eso ahora paseaba sola, por los pasillos del 5º piso. Habia oido lo que Cho habia dicho pero tambien...habia visto la sonrisa de Harry después de estar con ella.  
Volvio a tararear la canción que resonaba en su cabeza.  
Por el fondo del pasillo se acercaba alguien corriendo, Hermione se quedo quieta esperando. La que corria no era otra que Cho Chang.  
  
-Hola Granger-dijo sin aliento  
  
-Hola Cho, ¿me buscabas?-  
  
Cho sonrio, bastante forzada  
  
-La verdad es que sí. Queria hablar contigo-  
  
-Tu diras Cho-  
  
-Bueno, sólo queria que supieras, que estoy aquí para lo que...-  
  
-Basta Cho-  
  
-Perdona?-  
  
-Oi como hablabas con Marieta hace dias, lo sé todo-  
  
-¡Escuchame pequeña zo...!-  
  
-No te canses Cho, me parece bien que Harry este contigo porque eso le hace feliz. Pero no me trates como si fuera tonta. Tu dedicate a hacerle feliz, y cuando coincidamos nos saludaremos como amigas, eso...le gustara-  
  
-¿qué quieres a cambio? Porque supongo que por algo lo haces-  
  
Hermione rio y sacudio la cabeza  
  
-No todo el mundo es como tu, Cho, no quiero nada a cambio-  
  
-Ya veo, te casaste de su lastima, de saber que no estaria contigo si no estuvieras mal, y ahora que estas bien, se aleja de ti, y por no verlo haces este "sacrificio" para quedar bien-  
  
-Te equivocas, ni me tiene lastima (ni estoy bien, menti a Harry...una vez mas)- Hermione omitio la ultima parte  
  
-A mi no me dijo eso-  
  
-Mientes Cho, el no estaba conmigo por lastima-  
  
-Que sacaria con mentir, podrias averiguarlo-  
  
Hermione lo sopeso, Cho podria ser superficial y tonta pero no era cruel ¿no?...  
  
-Vete Cho, ya tienes lo que quieres-  
  
-"Verte humillada y fuera de este colegio es lo que quiero zorra"...penso Cho, Esta bien Granger, hasta otra-  
  
cho se alejo moviendo su larga y negra melena.  
  
Hermione cerró los puños con la colera corriendo por sus venas, haciendole latir las sienes. Se acercó a una de las habitaciones que habia en el pasillo; abrio la puerta y el sonido del portazo reboto contra las paredes. Saco la varita y comenzó a gritar todo los hechizos que conocia, sin embargo, aquello no lograba disminuir el dolr que las palrbas de Cho le habian infligido. Sintio su corazon palpitar en su pecho salvajemente, jadeaba exhausta y su frente estaba perlada de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Cerro los ojos y apreto la varita en su mano; la vio en su mente, la vio con Harry, los vio besándose y como el le decia la lastima que Hermione le inspiraba.  
  
Sintio que una fuerza crecia dentro de ella, algo que nunca habia sentido...levanto la varita y de su garganta salio su voz segura y fuerte...  
  
-Crucio...-  
  
De su varita salio la maldición imperdonable y golpeo la pared dejando una parte completamente destrozada. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y cayó de rodillas, solto la varita y se miro las palmas de las manos.  
  
-Que he hecho?-  
  
Le dolio el pecho, le dolia respirar, le dolia vivir. Cerro los ojos, oyo la puerta abrirse.  
  
-Granger!  
  
Alguien le acariciaba el pelo. Abrio los ojos.Estaba acostada en el suelo y tapada por una capa, su cabeza reposaba en las piernas de alguien. Se incorporo hasta quedar sentada.  
  
-Hola Granger- Hermione se sobresalto al oir aquella voz  
  
-Mal...Malfoy?-  
  
Hermione intento ponerse de pie, pero su piernas flaquearon y tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Draco  
  
-Aun estas debil Granger-  
  
-No entiendo...tu te quedaste aquí...cuidándome-  
  
-Asi es-  
  
-Por que?-  
  
-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi...se puede decir que el estupido de Potter me hizo un favor con lo de mi padre-  
  
-Como sabias que estaba aquí?-  
  
-No lo sabia, sólo...caminaba, y oi como alguien decia una maldición imperdonable, asi que, me pudo la curiosidad y ...aquí estamos...-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-No hay de que, pero permiteme un consejo. No sufras mas por Potter-  
  
-No lo hago-  
  
Draco sonrio.  
  
-Mira Granger quiza pienses que no es de mi incumbencia pero me he fijado que hace dias que no comes y siempre estas sola...y no me cuela que me digas que es por lo examenes-  
  
-Es porque yo quiero-  
  
-Mientes...es por Potter-  
  
-y aunque asi fuera...¿qué te importa a ti?-  
  
-Puede que nada, puede que todo-Draco acerco su mano y le coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, Hermione se estremcio con su contacto  
  
-No te entiendo Malfoy, y no me gusta que jueguen conmigo-  
  
-No lo hago, es la verdad. Aun no se que tanto me importa verte asi, pero de momento te afrezco apoyo, compañía y quiza...amistad ¿qué opinas?-  
  
-No me fio-  
  
-No lo hagas, yo no lo haria...solo...prueba-  
  
Los ojos grises de Malfoy brillaban intensamente y sus finos labios se curbaban en una sonrisa. Hermione podia sentir el aroma de su capa, recordo como se habia vuelto su vida, recordo el frio, la humedad, la soledad. Lo miro fijamente estaban sentado el uno frente al otro, Hermione sintio una corriente electrica recorrer su cuerpo, mientras Malfoy pensaba que sin duda era la muchacha mas bella de todo el colegio, la miro los labios y levantando su mano le acaricio la cara, ella volio a estremcerse.  
  
-Creo que nunca te han acaricado como te mereces-  
  
-Y como es?-  
  
Draco sonrio, ella tambien.  
  
-Eres una mujer a la que cualquier hombre querria acariciar-  
  
Ella rio  
  
-Esta bien Malfoy, probare suerte con esa proposición- 


	7. Llueve sobre mojado

Disclaimer: todo de rowling no saco un duro de esto y bla bla bla...  
  
Reviews: Graaaaaaaaacias por todos vuestros comentarios. En cuanto a las parejas, nunca se sabe, de hecho ni yo lo se, jeje, pero come dije admito sugerencias. En cuanto al resto os agradezco el apoyo, mucho mucho muchito.  
Kayra: tienes todo el permiso para hacer lo que quieras con este ff, ya que como sabes es por y para ti. Te adoro mi niña hermosa. Y espero que nos deleites con uno tuyo ya que eres una magnifica escritora.  
En cuanto a las opiniones acerca de la cho Chang, las comparto por eso en mis ff siempre es la mala, jejejeje.  
Besos mil.  
Rosa.  
  
Capitulo 7: Llueve sobre mojado.  
  
Los días habían pasado y en la mente de Hermione la proposición de Malfoy seguia siendo todo un misterio, no lograba acabar de creer todo lo que el joven mago le había dicho y sin embargo le había parecido muy sincero.  
"Deja de darle vueltas...no haces más que pensar en él...ayyy en que lios me meto!!, pero sus ojos y ese olor...mmmm.....por Dios Hermione! Que estás pensando!"  
Hermione sonrio y en ese momento se abrió el cuadro de entrada a la sala comun.  
  
-Que bueno verte! Y sonriendo además!-  
  
-Harry! Me has sorprendido-  
  
-No me extraña, me tienes tan abandonado con tantas cosas que hacer, que crei que ya ni te acordarias de mi al verme-  
  
Hermione rio, y luego lo miro apenada, recordando las palabras de Cho.  
  
-Yo no...te he abandonado, siempre he estado aquí-  
  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero Herms, siempre que quiero hablar contigo, estás ocupada o has quedado o...-  
  
-Pero asi puedes estar con Cho-aquellas palabras salieron con amargura de su garganta, Harry se sorprendio pero no pudo evitar pensar que estar con Cho era realmente fantastico.  
  
-¡Pero me preocupo de ti Herms!, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra...  
  
Hermione no supo como ni por que, pero aquel sentimiento de ira que le habia llevado a conjurar una maldición imperdonable, aquel odio, aquella frustración, aquella soledad...se puso de pie y noto como su sienes palpitaban de nuevo...  
  
-¡¡¡No necesito tu compasión!!!-los pocos alumnos que había en la sala comun, desparecieron en el acto.  
  
-¿Se puede saber de que diablos hablas Hermione?-  
  
-Venga ya, por Merlín, no puedo creer que seas tan cinico-  
  
Los gritos resonaban en toda la torre gryffindor, y por las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos aparecio Ron alertado por las voces que daban sus amigos.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí chicos?-a esas alturas Harry tambien estaba enfadado y confundido  
  
-Me encantaria saberlo Ron, intentaba saber que quiere decir Hermione con que le tengo lastima-  
  
-Te lo tengo que explicar Harry?pense que sabias el significado de esa palabra-  
  
-Hermione no entiendo que es lo que te pasa con Harry, pero seguro que hablándolo se arreglara-  
  
-Bien...ahora tenemos aquí el abogado de causas injustas (n/a: frase tipica de mi madre, de quien se mete a defender lo que nadie le llama :P), pues bien ron, tu tampoco te quedas muy atrás...Harry por lo menos me tiene lastima tu directamente te has olvidado que existo...-  
  
-Que mierda ocurre Hermione? Que te pasa para estar asi?-  
  
-Quieres saber de verdad que me pasa?, bien, os lo dire, una vez tuve dos amigos, pero de pronto los perdi, en cuanto Harry supo que estaba bien, dejo de interesarse, porque lo unico que le empujaba a estar conmigo era que le daba lastima verme mal por su culpa, y Ron en cuanto encontro a su chica se olvido de sus amigos...ah no! Dejame corregir eso, de Harry no se olvido, solo se olvido de la pobre Hermione-  
  
-Eso es una chorrada Hermione-dijo Ron  
  
-Nosotros no te hemos dado de lado, sólo que tenemos tambien que estar con nuestras novias, solo eso.No es asi Ron?-  
  
-Asi es-  
  
Hermione estaba roja de furia y apretaba los puños. "Se creen que soy tonta, se creen que me tragare todas esas patrañas"  
  
-Muy bien...si eso es lo que hay, no tendréis que preocuparos mas-  
  
Ron y Harry por un momento creyeron que todo estaba arreglado y una ligera sonrisa se reflejo en sus caras, Hermione paso por su lado, en dirección a su cuarto, ellos se dieron la vuelta para verla meterse en su cuarto y despedirse, ella camino hasta la puerta,saco la varita y la abrio, se giro y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta para mirarles a los ojos. Harry sintio un escalofrio, la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de Hermione, era fria y mecanica.  
  
-No tendran que preocuparse mas chicos, porque para mi ustedes ya no existen...ya no tendran que gastar tiempos de sus novias en su pobre amiga Hermione-  
  
Se metio en la habitación y cerro la puerta de un golpe. Dejando a Harry y ron en el mas completo de los asombros.  
  
-Creo...creo que no hemos debido decirle eso-  
  
-Pero no lo entiendo Ron, no entiendo como puede decir que sólo estabamos con ella por pena-  
  
-Quizá...tenga razon, hace cuanto que no comemos juntos, que no hablamos, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos solos como antes?,creo que hemos descuidado nuestra amistad-  
  
-Ahora que lo pienso...hace dias que no la veo comer nada y esta algo palida y muy delagada-dijo preocupado Harry  
  
-Ya no gana tantos puntos como antes para Gryffindor-  
  
-Creo Ron que tendremos que hacer algo para que nos perdone, pero no me ocurre que...-  
  
-Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que hayamos sido tan torpes-  
  
-Vamos a dormir, mañana pensaremos en algo Ron-  
  
Mientras tanto, Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas caminando en su habitación de un lado para otro.  
  
-Malditos, malditos sean una y mil veces-  
  
Cogio la foto que tenia encima de la mesilla de ellos tres juntos y la tiro contra la comoda y rompiendo el espejo en pequeños trozos, miro los añicos en el suelo, y muy despacio se agacho y comenzo a recogerlos, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer.  
  
-Me siento tan sola-suspir  
  
-un momento!...claro!, como no me he dado cuenta antes! Mandare un mensaje a Draco,quiza...podriamos vernos y charlar un rato-  
  
Escribio un nota rapida y concisa en un trozo de pergamino. Abrio la puerta y miro que no hubiera nadie en la sala comun. Salio de puntillas y corrio hacia las cocinas. Al entrar los elfos la atendieron rapidamente.  
  
-Quisiera hablar con Dobby, por favor-  
  
Dobby aparecio al instante.  
  
-Hermione!, que alegria verte!-  
  
-Dobby, necesito un favor y por muy raro que te parezca debes prometerme que no diras nada a nadie-  
  
-Por supuesto Hermione, lo que tu digas, si has conseguido que te llame por tu nombre, ya eres mi amiga-  
  
-Esta bien Dobby te lo agradezco, lleva esto a Draco Malfoy y espera contestación-  
  
Dobby cogio el pergamino, miro a Hermione no muy seguro.  
  
-Solo una cosa te pido a cambio-  
  
-Di Dobby-  
  
-mientras Dobby regresa, debes tomar un vaso de leche caliente, esta muy delgada y a Dobby no le gusta verla asi-  
  
Hermione rio y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.  
  
-Prometido-  
  
Y asi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dobby se encontraba en la habitación de Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Señor Malfoy-  
  
Draco se sobresalto, estaba en cama leyendo el profeta.  
  
-Que ocurre?- Pregunto extrañado  
  
-Le traigo esto...es de Hermione Granger-  
  
Malfoy abrio los ojos de par en par, tiro el periodico y se sento de rodillas en la cama a leer el pequeño pergamino.  
  
"Malfoy:  
  
Necesito verte, hablar contigo. Si eres mi amigo de verdad, no me falles.  
  
Hermione Granger"  
  
-Dile a Hermione que en cinco minutos la recojo en las cocinas-  
  
Dobby asintió y cuando ya iba a desaparecer Malfoy le hablo de nuevo  
  
-Dobby!-  
  
-Si señor?-  
  
-gracias-  
  
Dobby desaparecio sonriendo, y aparecio en las cocinas.  
  
-Que ha dicho Dobby?-  
  
-Ha tomado le leche Hermione?-  
  
-Si Dobby, aquí esta el vaso...ahora dime, que dijo?-  
  
-La recogera aquí en cinco minutos-  
  
Hermione sonrio feliz  
  
-Hermione antes de darle el mensaje, crei que no era bueno que usted...digo tu...tuvieras contacto con malfoy pero...ha pasado algo que...me ha hecho cambiar de opinon-  
  
-Que ocurrio Dobby?-  
  
-el señor Malfoy...me dio las gracias-  
  
Hermione sonrio y se dejo caer en la silla...definitivamente habia cambiado. 


	8. Cien veces más hermosa que cien rosas

Disclaimer: todo de Rowling, nada mio y ademas no me llevo ni un misero céntimo...  
  
Reviews: Creedme yo tb oido a Cho Chang...pero ...es lo que hay. En cuanto a Draco es que...el chico me pone a mil, no lo puedo evitar, y ¿cómo acabara el? Possss, aun no lo se, la verdad. Me encanta que os guste, hago lo que humildemente puedo, intento describirlo todo para que podais verlo en vuestras hermosas cabecitas tal y como yo lo imagino, asi que me alegra que os guste.  
Kayra mi niña del otro lado del charco, espero tus noticias, te quiero. Mil besos a todas.  
  
La Frase del día: "Soy prisionero del beso que nunca me debiste haber dado..." Anakin skywalker en el Episodio II.  
  
Capitulo 8: Cien veces mas hermosa que cien rosas.  
  
Draco no tardó en hacer su aparición por las cocinas, nada más verlo, Hermione sintió la apremiante necesidad de abrazarlo. Y así lo hizo. Corrió a sus brazos, el se sorprendió al principio pero luego, al notar los sollozos de la bruja comenzó a acariciarle el pelo lentamente.  
  
-Me alegra que hayas venido, no sabía a quien acudir, no sabía que hacer...-  
  
-Ssshh, tranquila pequeña, todo va a ir bien, sólo cuentame lo que ha pasado-  
  
-Vamos fuera-  
  
Draco asintió y cogiendo a Hermione de la mano la sacó de las cocinas del colegio.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?-  
  
-A un lugar más tranquio, no te preocupes Hermione-  
  
Y efectivamente Hermione no se preocupó, ni siquiera le dio importancia el hecho de que Malfoy la llevara de la mano, le pareció, tranquilizador, sedante y maravilloso. Malfoy la guió hasta un pequeño cuarto que estaba cerca de la sala Gryffindor. Era una pequeña sala de lectura, muy acogedora. Tenía un sofa grande y dos sillones a los lados, en frente había una pequeña chimenea y en el medio una mesita de centro. Malfoy se sentó en el sofa apoyando la espalda en el apoyabrazos derecho, doblo su pierna izquierda encima del sofa, y la otra la dejo apoyando el pie en el suelo, en frente se sento Hermione apoyándose en el apoya brazos izquierdo y con las piernas dobladas (n/a: tipo indio, espero haberme explicado ;P).  
  
-Y bien pequeña cuentame que ha pasado...-  
  
-Pues verás...he tenido una horrible discusión con Harry y Ron, les he dicho cosas horribles, pero...las pensaba! Maldita sea las pensaba!- Herione comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Entiendo, supongo que ellos habrán pedido disculpas por todo como siempre y habrán prometido que no volvería a pasar...¿no es así?-  
  
Hermione se quedó estática, miro fijamente a Malfoy y movió despacio la cabeza, negando.  
  
-Sólo me han dicho que ahora tienen que dedicarle tiempo a sus novias...-  
  
Draco sonrió de medio lado.  
  
-Ya veo...-  
  
-Es horrible, horrible...crei...crei que esto jamás pasaría, crei que siempre seríamos amigos, crei...bufff, ya no se ni lo que creí, si te digo la verdad...sólo se que volví a mi cuarto les dije que para mi ya no existian que se olvidarán de mi y me puse a llorar, destrocé el espjo y al poco tiempo senti que necesitaba hablar contigo, si me hubieras fallado, yo...yo...- Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Draco se acercó un poco a ella y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.  
  
-Pero estoy aquí, ya te lo dije, estoy aquí...no estás sola, Hermione-  
  
-Yo lo siento, pero dude, dude de que lo que dijiste fueras a mantenerlo y...-  
  
-Mira Hermione, he hecho muchas cosas mal en mi vida, miles de ellas si me apuras. Pero he descubierto que la pureza de sangre no es una cuestión por la que rechazar a nadie...te lo explicaré...tú por ejemplo, si algún día tienes hijos con un mago, tus hijos sólo podrían ser en un pequeño caso muggles, porque sus padres son magos los dos, y tu nietos en caso de que tus hijos se casen con magos ya serían en la práctica sangre limpia...así que ilógico que se discrimine por esas razones. No vo a mentir, me gusta el poder, me gusta la idea de tener mucho poder y dinero y comodidas y lujos, pero no a costa del sufrimiento de nadie...no quiero que me digan que lo que tengo lo consegui por la muerte o el dolor de los demás, ¿entiendes?-Hermione asintió-asi que decidi empezar de cero, pero no es fácil, ya que, a pesar de que mi padre no está en la casa Slytherin estás ideas todavía no son muy bien acogidas, asi que de momento tengo que andar con cuidado...-  
  
-Entiendo, pero, ¿entonces no es un peligro que seamos amigos?-  
  
-Sí, puede que si. Pero yo siempre he deseado poder acercarme a ti y poder...-  
  
-poder que?-  
  
-Acariciarte como lo hago ahora-  
  
Hermione enrojeció, mientras Draco le acariciaba la mejilla y le limpiaba las lágrimas.  
  
-Malfoy yo, no se como agradecerte todo esto...podrían castigarte por mi culpa-  
  
Malfoy rio alegre y le miró con un ceja levantada.  
  
-Podrías...llamarme por mi nombre-  
  
-Esta bien...Draco-  
  
-Eso está mejor...y ahora...quiero que dejes de llorar, todo tiene arreglo y esto tambien pasará. Quiero verte feliz, quiero verte reir. Quiero que sepas que veas y que entiendas tanto como yo, lo inteligente,graciosa,sencilla y hermosa que eres...-  
  
Hermione rio por las palabras de Malfoy que ahora se levantaba mientras la cogia de la mano para ponerla en pie a ella tambien.  
  
-Así que...mi primer cometido como nuevo amigo tuyo, será...hacerte sonreir de nuevo...-  
  
Ahora estaban frente a frente, Draco sacó su varita...primero insonorizó el cuarto y luego comenzó a sonar musica de baile de salón...se separó de Hermione se agachó gentilmente y le ofrecio el brazo...  
  
-¿Me concede este baile pequeña brujita hermosa?-  
  
Hermione hizo una reverencia con la capa y se cogio a Draco, apartaron los muebles con un movimiento de varita y...  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, apuesto mago-  
  
La música les rodeo y les inundó los sentidos, agarrados el uno al otro, comenzaron a bailar, a girar y girar al compás de la bella música que sonaba.En unos pocos minutos, los dos bailaban riendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho.  
  
La mañana siguiente se despertó feliz, con una bella y nueva sonrisa en su rostro. Se vistió y salio de su cuarto lista para desyunar como hacía días que no hacía. Salió a su Sala Comun y se encontró con un gran revuelo de alumnos que rodeaban algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver. Cuando varios alumnos de primero la vieron, le hicieron sitio para que pasara hacia el centro del circulo de alumnos donde estaban concentradas la mayoria de las chicas de todos los cursos.  
  
-¿qué ocurre?-  
  
-Oh! Hermione, creo que...te han enviado algo...-  
  
Todas se apartaron y Hermione pudo ver encima de la mesa de la sala comun tres jarrones llenos de rosas blancas, en cada uno de ellos había una tarjeta. Alargo su mano para coger la primera.  
  
-¿De quien serán?- pregunto una chica de sexto curso  
  
Mientras Hermione abria la tarjeta Ron y Harry ya habían bajado y se acercaron para ver lo que ocurria, Hermione, ni siquiera noto su presencia. La curiosa chica que había preguntado de quien serían leyo la nota en alto por encima del hombro de Hermione.  
  
En la primera ponia: "Para Hermione Granger: Cien veces......."  
La segunda: Más Hermosa.  
La tercera: Que cien rosas.......... Seguro que esto, te ha hecho sonreir."  
  
Las chicas suspiraron llevándose la mano al pecho, y algunas incluso susurraron la suerte que Hermione tenía, ella giró la cabeza al sentir como sobre ella se posaba una mirada dura e inquisidora. Harry la miraba con sus ojos esmeralda centelleantes. Detrás de el estaba Ron que no sabia ni que cara poner. Ella le miró por un momento, Harry parecia a punto de estallar en colera....ella guardo las tarjetas y pidiendo ayuda a dos chicas guardo las flores en su habitación para luego salir rapidamente de la sala comun dejando a todos confusos y a un Harry tremendamente enfadado. 


	9. Eres mia

Disclaimer: todo de rowling, etc etc  
  
Reviews: Querido publico que me lee: me siento en la obligación de calmar vuestras dudas... el ff es un harry y herm, pero si todo fuera bien desde el principio no sería tan divertido.....intento crear una tensión entre ellos dos, que desemboque en nuestra querida pareja y para ello me valgo de personajes como la odiosa Cho y Draco. Siento que se piense que ha perdido magia, pero en mi defensa dire que el ff es un poco extenso, pero poco que si no aburre...no os preocupeis el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar...jejeje. Agradezco los comentarios de animo, asi como las sugerencias y criticas....  
  
Mil besos.  
Rosa  
  
Capitulo 9: Eres mia.  
  
Ron miró a Harry que aun permanecia callado después de lo de la mañana. El joven brujo de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, no habia soltado palabra en toda la mañana, ni en clases ni a la hora de comer, ni por la tarde. Ahora el y Ron estaban en los jardines junto al lago...ron miraba como su amigo arrojaba piedras al lago mientras parecia concentrado en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Harry...¿qué ocurre?-  
  
-No se a que te refieres Ron, a mi no me pasa nada-  
  
-Entonces porque estas asi?-  
  
-Asi? Como?-  
  
-Bueno, no has dicho nada en toda la mañana, estas como ..ausente...-  
  
-No es nada ron-  
  
-Tiene algo que ver con las flores de Hermione?-  
  
Harry detuvo el brazo cuando iba a tirar la ultima piedra al lago. Se giro y miro a Ron directo a los ojos...había dado en el clavo.  
  
-Harry, no entiendo porque te molesta tanto-  
  
-No me molesta...o si...no lo sé...-  
  
-Pero por que?-  
  
-Ron, no me digas que a ti no te ha molestado, ni un poco-  
  
-Me ha sorprendido, pero no molestado-  
  
-¡¡¡¡Pero Ron, ella no puede recibir flores!!!-  
  
ron frunció el ceño y lo miro intentando averiguar que había detrás de aquellas palabras. De pronto, sonrió mientras aun miraba a su amigo.  
  
-te gusta Herm?-  
  
Harry palidecio, lo miro incrédulo...  
  
-Estas loco, estoy con Cho...-  
  
-Eso no es lo que te pregunte...-  
  
-Venga Ron, es solo que, ella es...es...Hermione-  
  
-Y se ha vuelto toda una mujer, con un cuerpo de impresión y un carácter que arrasa-  
  
-¡¡¡No hables asi de ella!!!-  
  
-Pero Harry...¡estas celoso!-  
  
-Eso no es verdad....sólo que no quiero que le hagan daño...,esas flores pueden ser para burlarse de ella o de algun enemigo o...-  
  
-Venga Harry no me imagino a un moritfago mandando flores a nadie con poemas en ellas- dijo Ron riendo  
  
-Tu bromea, pero el caso es que no sabemos quien se las mando...-  
  
-Preguntaselo...-  
  
-Que???-  
  
-Mira, ahí va...pregúntaselo a ella-  
  
Harry notaba la sangre hirviendo en las venas, y como se le aceleraba en puslo...tenia que hacerlo...tenia que saber quien pretendia quitarle a Hermione de su lado.  
Corrio detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla en el hall de entrada, ron iba por detrás de el, no se hubiera perdido aquello por nada del mundo. El may estaba lleno de alumnos que se dirigían a sus salas comunes.  
  
-Hermione!-  
  
Ella se giro despacio, para mirar sorprendida a Harry  
  
-Que ocurre, te aburres sin Cho y me vienes a buscar?-  
  
-Venga Hermione, deja eso ya, sabes que no es eso lo que quisimos decir...-  
  
-Pues fue lo que dijisteis-  
  
-Mira yo...sólo quiero saber quien te mando las flores...-  
  
-Y por que?-  
  
-Por que podria ser un broma o alguien que quiere hacerte daño...-  
  
Hermione puso las manos en las caderas y su cara enrojecio...  
  
-Harry Potter, estas intentando decirme que nadie me mandaria flores si no fuera una broma o por dañarme??? Posiblemente pienses que la unica mujer sobre la faz de la tierra es Cho Chang, pero permiteme decirte que estas equivocado y que cualquiera podria mandarme flores...-  
  
-Yo no quiero decir eso,no juegues con lo que digo Hermione-  
  
-Y que harias si te dijese quien fue?-  
  
-Pues..no lo se...que clase de pregunta es esa?-  
  
-Mira Harry, me parece que no es de tu incumbencia lo que me manden o quien me lo mande...-  
  
-Eso no es verdad Hermione, sabes que no es verdad...-  
  
En aquel momento grupitos de alumnos se habían quedado mirando la escena, entre cuchicheos y risitas tontas. Ron miraba la escena entre divertido y sorprendido  
  
-A no? Y porque habria de importarte a ti lo que haga con mi vida...haber...dame una buena razón...-  
  
-Porque, porque...-  
  
Los segundos se hicieron largos...interminables, Hermione se curzo de brazos y sus ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas.  
  
-Ya veo, eres un egoísta y un desconsiderado Harry-  
  
Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a correr, las lagrimas caian sobre su rostro mientras atravesaba los pasillos. Harry tardo dos minutos en reaccionar, miró a su alrededor y vio a los alumnos mirándolo, miro a Ron...  
  
-Creo que le debes una explicación Harry...ve tras ella-  
  
Harry echo a correr detrás de Hermione mientras ron se quedaba mirando la escena con una gran sonrisa en la boca..." lo sabia...le gusta Herm". Harry corrio y corrio de forma incansable, hasta lograr verla llorando sentada en el pasillo del cuarto piso.  
  
-Hermione...yo...-  
  
-Vete Harry...no te parece que has dicho bastante por hoy?-  
  
-No Hermione yo no queria decir eso, yo...-  
  
Hermione se puso de pie y lo miro desafiante...  
  
-Entonces, que diablos querias decir?-  
  
-Pues que...que...-  
  
-Sigues sin respuesta Harry, y yo me estoy cansando de esta tontería...-  
  
Se dio me dia vuelta, pero en ese momento sintio como una mano le agarraba por el brazo, se giro despacio para ver a Harry a los ojos...  
  
-Eres mia...-  
  
-Que??-  
  
Hermione no pudo decir nada mas, los labios calidos y dulce de Harry se posaron en los suyos suavemente y despacio, haciendo que el tiempo se congelara en aquel preciso instante, haciendo que el cielo y la tierra parasen solo para poder disfrutar de aquel momento, para poder saborear las mieles de la felicidad. Harry la abrazo por la cintura y Hermione exhalo un suspiro mientras los labios de Harry acariciaban los suyos... 


	10. Aliento de vida

Disclaimer: La obra es de Rowling, asi como los personajes y todo el rollo.  
  
Reviews: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que os guste.....besitos.  
  
Capitulo 10:  
  
Habian caminado juntos y en silencio hasta la sala comun, alli estaba Ron esperando con una sonrisa en los labios...  
  
-Y bien? Ya se arreglo todo?-  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras Hermione solo acerto a mirarle y enrojecer...  
  
-Yo...me voy a la cama...buenas noches chicos...-  
  
Hermione flotaba en una nube de amor, y felicidad. Se acercó a ron y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla como siempre, pero al acercarse a Harry, este le dio una palmadita en la espalda diciéndole...  
  
-Buenas noches...Hermione...-  
  
Ella lo miro sorprendida y sus ojos se nublaron...subio corriendo las escaleras...¿por qué jugaba de esa manera? Se acosto llorosa sobre la cama, mientras su mente repasaba todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de aquel dia. Al cabo de un rato, se calmó...su cabeza habia encontrado la solucion...."Aun sale con Cho...no puede andarse besando conmigo hasta que la deje...que tonta soy...ire ahora a ver si esta abajo y si esta solo le dire que siento haberme ido asi y el...el me abrazara y me dira que no pasa nada, que me quiere....y nos besaremos de nevo"...Hermione bajo corriendo las escaleras, y cuando estaba llegando, escucho las voces de sus dos amigos que hablaban a solas en la Sala Comun...  
  
-¿qué tu que?-  
  
-La bese Ron-  
  
-Pero no entiendo....por que hiciste eso ?...-  
  
-No lo se...solo queria...no se....-  
  
-A ver a ver a ver Harry ¿tu quieres a Cho?-  
  
-¡claro!-  
  
Hermione sintio una punzada en el pecho  
  
-Entonces?-  
  
-No lo se Ron...fue un acto reflejo...ella estaba enfadada y la vi tan frágil y tan vulnerable, que no se...-  
  
"pena...le di pena..."  
  
-Solo queria que no estuviera enfadada conmigo, y que supiera que no puede andar por ahí con otros tios que no sabemos que quieren de ella...ella siempre ha estado con nosotros-  
  
-Joder Harry, es que eso suena a celos. Yo si me enfado con Hermione, no la beso para que se le pase....-  
  
-Pero...mierda Ron, no me lies más...-  
  
Hermione salio de las escaleras y se quedo detrás de Harry. Ron palidecio...  
  
-Que te...?-  
  
Harry la vio, de pie, detrás de él...furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos...trato de acercarse...  
  
-Hermione yo...-  
  
Ella le empujo cuando el le cogio las manos entre las de el.  
  
-Sueltame!-  
  
-Yo no queria decir....-  
  
-Callate...no quiero oirte, no quiero oir mas...me lo has dejado muy claro...-  
  
-Pero Hermione tu no entiendes...-  
  
-No quiero entender....no quiero...-lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que la enamoraban y le quitaban el aliento...fue retrocediendo hasta encontrar las escaleras...miro a Ron y luego a Harry una ultima vez Desaparecio como un haz de luz en las escaleras y oyeron azotarse la puerta de l cuarto de las chicas.  
  
-Mierda...-  
  
-Yo no lo habria dicho mejor amigo...-dijo ron pasándole un brazo por lo hombros.  
  
Harry sintio su corazon encogerse, ¿por qué dolia de esta manera?  
  
-que voy a hacer ahora?-  
  
-Creo que pedirle perdon después de un tiempo prudencial y aclararle todo...aunque primero tengas que aclararte tu....-  
  
Harry lo miro...sabia a lo que se refiera...¿por qué dolia tanto? ¿por qué la habia besado?¿por qué le habia gustado tanto ese beso?¿por qué todo se habia parado en ese momento? ¿por qué habia sentido que la proxima vez que viera un dementor, ese beso, sería sin duda su pensamiento mas feliz?  
  
Hermione se encerró en la baño, callo al suelo sentada sobre su piernas, se curbio el rostro con las manos...y lloro...lloro con la fuerza y el sentimiento de un corazon roto...lloro por tener aun la sensación de los labios de Harry en los suyos...lloro porque esa felicidad que habia sentido era tan efímera que tenia la certeza de que hubiera preferido no tenerla a tenerla y perderla....golpeo el suelo, una dos, tres veces...su respiración era agitada, su mano derecha empezaba a amoratarse...las costillas le oprimian los pulmones...el aire entraba con dificultad...se desabrocho la cobarta y los primero botones de la camisa...el aire seguia sin pasar...le dolia la mano...podia sentirlo...le ardian los pulmones..necesitada de aire gateo hasta la puerta del baño...abrio con dificultad...y salio al dormitorio...necesitaba aire...maldita sea!...si pudiera llegar a la sala comun, cogería la escoba de Ron y volaria hasta el jardín, alli el aire fresco llenaria sus pulmones...estaba segura...bajo las escaleras apoyando la espalda en la pared...cuando alcanzo el suelo de la sal comun, volvio a caer...jadeo fuerte...se ahogaba...lo sabia...  
  
Harry descansaba en el sofa de la sala comun, cuando oyo el jadeo detrás de el...se levanto con la varita en la mano...  
  
-Hermione!!!-  
  
Ella levanto la mirada y lo vio, corriendo hacia ella...maldijo para sus adentros...cuando Harry ya estaba agachándose para ver lo que le sucedió, ella lo empujo sin lograr nada mas que alejarlo levemente...todo giraba su alrededor...  
  
-Hermione dejame llevarte a la enfermeria...-  
  
Hermione murmuro en bajito las palabras precisas...  
  
-Accio escoba-  
  
La barredora de ron volo hasta su mano  
  
-Que haces?...Hermione no!!!-  
  
Lo empujo por ultima vez...Harry cayo hacia atrás al estar de cuclillas al lado de ella. Hermione giro el cuerpo sobre la escoba, se monto en ella, y con una patada en el suelo salio por la ventana abierta de la sala comun (n/a que oportuno...ventana abierta!!!)  
  
Harry corrio hacia la ventana  
  
-Hermione no!!!-  
  
Hermione mantuvo el vuelo durante unos segundos, sintio el aire golpear su cara...su mano dolia, sus pulmones estaban doloridos y cansados, y decidio dejarse vencer por ese sopor que le habia entrado...descansaria....y todo seria mejor después.  
Su escoba comenzo a descender rapidamente. Harry sintio el corazon tropezar con la garganta...  
  
-Accio saeta-  
  
Su escoba acudio fiel a la llamada. Y en unos segundos volaban para interceptar a Hermione.  
"no puede morir, no puede..."  
  
Su saeta corto el aire como nunca lo hubiera hecho...a pocos centímetros del suelo logro agarrar la pequeña cintura de Hermione y evitar el golpe, aunque de todas formas terminaron en el suelo por la proyección de la velocidad de las escobas... Hermione estaba a salvo pero...no respiraba... Harry la cogio entre sus brazos, le movio la cara le abofeteo ligeramente...  
  
-Hermione...mi niña...no puedes dejarme...-  
  
Se levanto con ella en brazos..realemente ahora pesaba muy poco, no debia de comer nada, y el...no se habia dado cuenta. A cada paso que daba le hablaba, queria oirla responder a sus frases, necesitaba ver sus ojos...  
  
-Angel...angel despierta...no puedes dejarme...tenemos mucho que hacer juntos aun...no te puedes ir...-  
  
llego a la enfermeria y aporreo la puerta con un pie.  
  
-Aguanta angel aguanta...no es tu momento. Me prometiste que no me dejarias, recuerdas?...yo no quiero que me dejes asi...no asi...no puedes irte sin saber que...-  
  
La poyo en el suelo, la señora Pomfrey tardaba y no podia mas, el alma y el corazon se le iban a cada segundo que ella seguia sin vida...la abrazo contra el y lloro...sentia un nudo en la garganta...doloroso...y grande...demasiado grande...no podia imaginar que seria de el sin ella...  
  
-Hermione...angel...no me dejes...te quiero y te necesito angel...no me dejes...-  
  
La puerta de la enfermeria se abrio y la señora Pomfrey corrio a ayudar a Hermione. Harry espero, espero incontables minutos mientras la señora Pomfrey dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos y conocimientos a devolver a la bruja el aliento de vida que se le habia escapado...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Celos, terribles celos

Disclaimer: todo de Rowling, etc etc etc  
  
Reviews: aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinssssssssss que emocion que os gustase tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!, en fin se acercan los capitulos mas truculentos, vosotras confiad en mi, si yo digo que el ff es H/H es porque lo es, pero no todo va a ser llegar y venga ya todo hecho....espero que sigais tan fieles como siempre....que lindisims que me sois!!!!besos miles y miles de besos.....  
  
Capitulo 11:  
  
La luz del día asomaba por los ventanales de la enfermería. Pppy se acercó a un Harry debatido entre el dolor y el desconsuelo, entre la ira hacia si mismo y el pesar...  
  
-Señor Potter...-  
  
Harry dio un pequeño brinco en la silla  
  
-Si? Si...que tal está Hermione?-  
  
-Por el momento esta bien, he recuperado sus constantes vitales, pero como ya le avise a ella, tenia que descansar, le avise de que esto podia llegar a ocurrir...-  
  
-Ella no estaba bien?-  
  
-Eso es...crei que lo sabria...-  
  
-ella me conto que todo iba bien que estaba mejor que no habia de que preocuparse...-  
  
Se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla.  
  
-Supongo señor Potter que ella no quiso preocuparle...-  
  
-Si...supongo...-  
  
-Ahora duerme, y usted debe ir a clase...-  
  
-Pero yo...-  
  
-Pero nada, yo misma le avisare si hay algun cambio en su estado, vaya a clase...-  
  
Harry se levanto y exhalo un suspiro...se dirigio a clase.  
Durante toda la mañana Harry no pudo concentrarse, le habia contado todo a Ron y este tampoco podia tener su mente fuera de la enfermeria. Las clases se le hacian eternas, deseaba que la hora de la comida llegara para poder ir a verla, poder coger su mano, transmitirle su fuerza...su cariño.  
Cuando el timbre sono al mediodia, Ron y el saltaron como un resorte de sus sillas, corrieron pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la enfermeria...abrieron la puerta y...Harry sintio una sacudida...algo en sus entrañas se revolvió y creyo que se pondría realmente enfermo.  
Draco Malfoy estaba con ella, le cogia la mano...y ella estaba despierta y le sonreia, con calma, con esa sonrisa que ella tenia que podia hacer enloquecer a cualquier hombre, que podia robarte la cordura y hacerte sentir como el mas valiente caballero, capaz de las mayores gestas.  
Se acercó con Ron a su lado, igual de asombrado que el, sentia que la fallarian las piernas de un momento a otro...  
  
-Harry, Ron!-  
  
Ella volvio a sonreir, y esta vez habia alegria en aquella sonrisa, Harry la miro temeroso de que recordara todo lo ocurrido y volviera a mirarle dolida, con odio y desprecio...  
  
-Podeis acercaros que no muerdo...-dijo risueña...  
  
-Yo creo que mejor me voy...-  
  
-No Draco, puedes quedarte...-  
  
-No, me tengo que ir, volvere mas tarde si quieres, pero ahora es mejor que me vaya...al fin y al cabo, logre lo que queria...he vuelto a hacerte sonreir-dijo terminando la frase en un susurro que Harry alcanzo a oir.  
  
Draco desaparecio por la puerta con su caminar elegante, y ron se puso en el sitio que este ocupaba, mientras Harry permanecia al otro lado de Hermione.  
  
-Como te encuentras?-pregunto ron mientras le daba un calido beso en la frente  
  
-Cansada, pero bien...si no fuera por Harry...-  
  
-No ha sido nada, ya sabes que yo...-  
  
-Harry...antes de que sigas, quiero decirte algo...-  
  
Harry se acercó como ella indicaba con la mano que se sentara en la cama...el obedecio...ella le cogio la mano y ese dulce sentimiento de mareo, ese nudo en la garganta tan placentero que sólo causa la emocion de estar tocando la piel de la persona que quieres le embargo por completo...  
  
-Queria pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer...he pensado mucho y entiendo lo que querias decir...soy tu mejor amiga y sólo pretendias protegerme, como Ron hace con Ginny-dijo mirando al susodicho mientras le apretaba con la otra mano la mano de Ron-entiendo que lo hiciste por mi bien, y que ese sentimiento de protección y de cariño hizo que ocurriera todo el resto...se que quieres a Cho, se que eres feliz a su lado....he sido una tonta, y quiero que me perdones...-  
  
Harry intentaba asimilar todo la información, seria ese el momento oportuno para decirle lo que empezaba a sentir.  
Harry solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza.  
  
-Bien!- exclamo Hermione mientras le abrazaba...-  
  
Una duda rondaba la cabeza de Harry, la frase que habia oido de los labios de Draco...tendrían algo que ver con las flores?...la duda...el miedo...pudo mas y directamente le pregunto...  
  
-Hermione...quisiera saber algo-  
  
-Dime Harry-  
  
-Fue Draco quien envio las flores?-  
  
-Si...por que?-  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron...  
  
-Me parece extraño...-  
  
-bueno...es que Draco y yo somos amigos desde hace un tiempo...-  
  
Harry creyo que aquellas palabras estaban perforando sus oidos, traspasando su cerebro...aquello no era posible...ers suya...suya por completo...lo habia sido durante años, y no dejaria que nadie se la quitara, era su hermione, maldita sea...quien demonios se creia malfoy para acercarse a ella?....lo mataria....si lo volvia a ver cerca de ella lo destrozaria con sus propias manos...se enojo, Harry se enojo terriblemente, apreto los dientes y los puños...  
  
-Que diablos quieres decir con "amigos" y por que ahora es "draco" y no Malfoy o maldito hurón...???-  
  
-Harry no te enfades, pero yo estaba sola, y vosotros siempre estabais ocupados a hablar y no se....ha cambiado y me hace reir...es un encanto en realidad...-  
  
Ron torcio el gesto y puso cara de ir a vomitar de un momento a otro.  
Harry sintio que en ese momento podria echar un buen combate mano a mano con voldemort del cual saldria airoso solo por la adrenalina que se acumulaba en sus venas....  
  
-No lo soporto...-  
  
-El que Harry? Que ocurre?-  
  
-Que ese...ese asqueroso...te dice tres cosas bonitas y tu...tu le crees como si fueras una niña boba y enamoradiza...-  
  
Hermione abrio los ojos de par en par...  
  
-Harry, creo que deberias de pensar antes de hablar...-dijo ron mirándole con cara de "la estas cagando otra vez"  
  
-Harry no comprendo que es lo que hace que te cebes en dañarme, un dia y otro y otro...no te comprendo, no se lo que quieres y me estas volviendo loca, Harry por Merlín, no se que pensar, no se que quieres de mi...- Hermione estaba apunto del llanto...  
  
-No quiero nada de ti....tu ya tienes a Malfoy-  
  
Harry se marcho como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Ron aun sostenia la mano de Hermione.  
Y Hermione lloro, lloro de nuevo con la sensación de estar cayendo por un precipio al que no se le conocia el final...  
  
-No llores Herms....-  
  
-No lo entiendo ron, de veras, que no...-Hermione sollozo en el hombro de Ron...  
  
-Mira Herms, yo no deberia decirte esto...es como romper el pacto de silencio entre hermanos, pero creo que lo mejor en este momento es que la parte cabal del asunto, es decir, tu...sepas toda la verdad...-  
  
Hermione lo miro curiosa y asustada  
  
-Hermione...Harry te quiere, te quiere con locura....pero, aun acaba de descubrirlo y esta asustado y nervioso y desconcertado...dale tiempo...-  
  
-Tiempo....el esta con Cho...es la chica de sus sueños....-  
  
-Cho es la chica de los sueños de un niño, pero él acaba de descubrir que la mujer de sus sueños, que la mujer de su vida no es otra que su mejor amiga...y eso...cuesta digerirlo...si a eso la añadimos la presencia de nuestro querido hurón, pues hombre, la mezcla es realmente explosiva-  
  
-Entiendo-  
  
-No creo que Draco sea buena compañía Herms, pero siempre me he fiado de ti y confio en que sabes lo que haces...y supongo que no perderás la oportunidad de estar con Harry solo por el pequeño hurón saltarin ¿no?-  
  
Hermione enrojecio...  
  
-Tanto se nota que le quiero?-  
  
-Hasta un dementor podria ver eso...-  
  
Los dos rieron como hacia mucho no lo habian hecho. Al poco rato llego Luna y entre los tres tramaron un plan para poder ver juntos a Harry y Herms, y asi entre risas confidencias y planes futuros, llego la hora de volver a clase de los chicos. 


	12. Deseo

Disclaimer: lo mismo que en los capitulos anteriores.  
  
Reviews: Kire de verdad no sabes como me alegra tenerte siempre apoyándome.  
Me alegro que os gustase en general, la verdad cuando leo los reviews se me dibuja una sonrisa en la cara y en ese momento es cuando se que, todo el esfuerzo, todo el tiempo dedicado a hacer este ff, merece la pena. Os agradezco cada segundo de vuestro tiempo empleado en esta historia, cada sonrisa, cada lagrima cada pena, cada decepcion, me alegro de todas y cada una de las cosas que os han ocurrido mientras vuestros hermosos ojos volaban con prestaza devorando cada letra, y ¿sabes por que me alegro? Porque significa que no os deja indiferentes. Por ello, ahora y siempre os agradezco el tiempo que habeis depositado en mi, y es por esto que teneis en mi a una amiga incondicional.  
  
Atte. Rosa.  
  
Capitulo 12: Deseo.  
  
Cuando Hermione había salido de la enfermería, Harry no había ha vuelto a pasar por alli a verla...eso la entristecia, pero sabia que el plan que Ron, Luna y ella habian tramado tenia que dar resultado...tenia que hacerlo....  
  
El humor de Harry los días después del encuentro con Draco en la enfermeria, era en una sencilla palabra, terrible. Caminaba de clase en clase callado, en la comida callado...Ron caminaba a su lado de camino a las clases y canturreaba por lo bajo sólo para que aquel silencio se hiciera más soportable. Buscaba rutas alternativas para que el mago de ojos verdes no se cruzara con Malfoy, y mantenia la mandibula apretada y el cuerpo en tensión en cada clase de pociones por si saltaba la chispa que hiciera prender la mecha de la guerra...  
  
El plan urdido por Luna Hermione y él, era bien sencillo, tenía que seducir a Harry, sutilmente, de forma que se diera cuenta de que la amaba tanto que no podia soportar un solo dia mas sin ella a su lado, ella tenia que darse a valer, al mismo tiempo que se mostraba disponible pero difícil de lograr. La primera parte consistia en que debía hablar con el pequeño hurón saltarin (n/a: sorry a las admiradoras de Draco ) y cortar por lo sano con aquella relacion de amistad, por lo menos hasta lograr el propósito de su plan, y de paso comprobar si la amistad que Draco le ofrecia era simplemente eso o encerraba algo más...  
  
Hermione caminaba silenciosa y despacio por los corredores del pasillo, acariciando a cada paso las paredes del castillo con la llema de los dedos.  
Habia quedado con Malfoy a la hora de la comida en la puerta del castillo. Ron estaba al tanto de esto y por precaucion había decidido que esperaria escondido cerca para ver la reaccion de Malfoy, no sabia por que, pero tenia un presentimiento y uno de los que no se esperaba nada bueno.  
  
Cuando el timbre de la ultima clase de la mañana sonó ron le dirigio unas rapidas palabras a Harry  
  
-Tengoqueirmenosvemosluego- (n/a: traducción: tengo que irme nos vemos luego... que puntillo mas gracioso tengo hoy eh!!!, perdon me afecta que termine el verano...)  
  
Harry lo miro irse, cogio sus libros y se dirigio al comedor. Para su sorpresa, nada mas poner un pie fuera de la clase, alguien le agarro por el cuello  
  
-Harry amor...-dijo Cho besándole  
  
Harry se retorcio un poco hasta liberarse de su "novia"  
  
-Hace dias que no te veo amor, pense que te habias olvidado de mi-  
  
-ojala...-murmuro Harry  
  
-Que dices amor?-  
  
-Ya basta Cho, corta el rollo de "mi amor"-  
  
-Oye!.....-....  
  
Mientras tanto en la puerta del castillo  
  
-Draco, lo que yo queria decirte, es que agradezco sinceramente el apoyo que me has dado, y quiero que sepas que me ayudaste en un momento muy delicado, pero precisamente por la amistad que ahora nos une, queria...pedirte un favor...-  
  
Draco la miraba con la capa medio abierta que dejaba ver que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero negro, su camisa blanca se movia al compas de la respiración del muchacho mientras que sus profundos ojos grises la miraban intentando saber lo que se le venia encima.  
  
-tu me diras, preciosa-  
  
-Verás Draco...durante un tiempo, no se cuanto. Tendremos que dejar de lado el vernos-  
  
-Exactamente que me estas diciendo-  
  
La cara de Draco se tenso y sus brazos se cruzaban ahora sobre su pecho.  
  
-Que tenemos que aparcar por el momento la amistad que nos unia, pero te prometo que no olvidare nada de lo que has hecho por mi y que en cuanto tenga solucionado un par de asuntos, volveremos a...-  
  
Draco torcio el gesto y paso la lengua por sus labios.  
  
-Mira...-  
  
En los pasillos del colegio....  
  
-Oye Harry!, que estes de mal humor no te da derecho a tratarme así, soy tu novia y me debes un respeto...la gente a comenzado a rumorear que me estas dando esquinazo, que estas con otra, y eso no me gusta....-  
  
-Me importa una mierda lo que los demas piense Cho-  
  
-Pero a mi no, asi que hoy, o me llevas a pasear por los jardines del colegio o tendre que tomar medidas...me perderas para siempre Harry Potter y esta vez no habra segunda oportunidad...-dijo bajando la voz ya que pasaban varios alumnos por detrás de ellos  
  
Harry chasqueo la lengua, la miro a los ojos...  
  
-Cho...sinceramente....creo que ya no te soporto más...no solo eres vanidosa y superficial sino que tienes el ego mas descontrolado que haya visto nadie en la historia del mundo..-  
  
La cara de Cho enrojecio y coloco sus brazos recto uno a cada lado de su cuerpo con los puños muy cerrados.  
  
-Acabas de perder a la mujer de tu vida Harry Potter y no admitire que luego me vengas con disculpas-  
  
-Creeme Cho...sobrevivire-  
  
Harry comenzo a caminar dejando a Cho encolerizada, golpeo la pared con el pie, lo que provoco que soltara un lastimoso aullidito. Se quedo mirando en la dirección en la que Harry se habia marchado y se fijo en que varios alumnos se reian....lo habian oido todo!!!!  
  
-Me lo pagaras Potter...aunque sea lo ultimo que haga....-  
  
Volvamos a la puerta principal  
  
-Mira pequeña estupida...-  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra y abrio los ojos de par en par  
  
-No tengas prisa en volver a hablarme....acabas de hacerme perder una pequeña apuesta con Zabinni, no he conseguido acostarme contigo....pero no voy a consentir que me hagas perder el tiempo....eso si, pequeña sangre sucia, considerare en su momento, ya que estas muy buena...el poder hacerte el favor de acostarte conmigo...mientras me reire como todos de ver como corres detrás de tu amiguito que nunca sentira nada por ti..sigue llorando por los rincones, sangre sucia, y cuando quieras un alivio, me lo dices y me lo pienso...- Se rio, de aquella forma que sabia que le doleria...habia jugado con ella y ella...habia caido.....vio como Malfoy se daba la vuelta para marcharse, ella segiro y lo agarro de la capa. El se giro y ella levanto la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Malfoy reacciono antes, la cogio de la muñeca y la acercó a él....  
  
-Si lo haces...desearas estar muerta...de hecho...solo por intentarlo...recibiras tu escarmiento...-  
  
La solto y Hermione cayo al suelo agarrando la muñeca...de la nada salio ron corriendo.  
  
-Tranquila cariño...ya ha pasado todo- dijo cogiendola y meciandola mientras ella lloraba en su hombro 


	13. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Rowling, es la escritora, y yo la que escribe fan fiction sin cobrar, queda claro no?.  
  
Reviews: Hoy casi no tengo tiempo, asi que daros por besados, abrazados y agradecidos por mi parte....os quiero!.  
  
Capitulo 13: El Re-encuentro  
  
El viernes amaneció nublado, y amenazaba llover, pero eso no impidió que Hermione Granger se levantará de su cama con una sonrisa enorme. El plan funcionaba...ella sabía que mientras reía con los compañeros de Gryffindor, mientras leía un libro o hacía sus deberes, los ojos de Harry la miraban desde un rincón. Él no hacía más que mirarla, cada gesto, que rasgo de su cara, su forma de hablar, sus finas manos, sus labios rosados, sus brillantes ojos marrones, el pelo rizado cayendo por su espalda. Harry creía que Hermione era el ser más maravilloso y complejo que había conocido ni conocería nunca...no sabía porque pero, no podía dejar de mirarla, le gustaba verla reir, pero más le gustaría que aquella risa fuera hacía él, deseaba que sus ojos le mirasen, estaba seguro de que podría morir de felicidad sólo con tocarla.  
Harry se levantó de su cama, como siempre, pensando en Hermione.  
Hermione se levantó de la cama, como siempre, pensando en Harry.  
Y es que el amor, es ese sentimiento que te provoca que pierdas el sueño y el apetito, que el frio sea menos frio que las flores florezcan antes, que lo negro sólo sea oscuro, que los problemas parezcan haberse ido para no volver. Tu corazón se acelera cuando ves a tu amor, te sudan las manos y sientes las palpitación del corazon mas claramente que nunca (n/a: a eso en medicina creo que se le llama taquicardia....vale...creo que mate el momento...) sientes como eres capaz de cometer las mas grandes tonterías y todo por amor. El mundo gira y es por amor. Te levantas peleas y triunfas o pierdes siempre por amor....  
  
Hermione se vistió y salió apurada hacía el comedor. Luna había llegado antes y había quedado de esperarla allí. Ron bajaría más tarde con Harry.  
Caminaba apurada, casi corría...debió de ser por eso que no sintió como la puerta de un aula del segundo pasillo se abría...  
  
debió ser por eso que no se dio cuenta que alguien la agarraba por detrás hasta que fue muy tarde. Pataleaba contra la oscuridad, no podía ver nada...el aula estaba oscura.  
comenzo a sudar, tenía un presentimiento...su captor lejos de soltar la agarró con más fuerza...le taparon los ojos con una tela negra...sintió como más gente se acercaba a ella ...asustada intentó coger su varita...no podia mover las manos...intentó gritar...  
  
-Silencium! (n/a: no me acuerdo si hay un hechizo pa esto...er...perdon...jijiji)-  
  
Era una voz desconocida para ella..y sabía porque...habían camuflado sus voces con un hechizo.  
volvió a gritar...ya no le tapaban la boca...pero no un solo sonido salió de su garganta.  
la arrastraban y ella pataleaba sin cesar, el miedo se le había apoderado de sus sentidos y no podia pensar con claridad, sól sabía que tenía miedo...el sudor perló su frente.  
todo comenzó a dar vueltas...tanto miedo, tanta oscuridad...sintió como le rompian las mangas de la túnica, alrededor de sus muñecas algo metalico...  
  
grilletes...  
  
comenzo a temblar...las lagrimas llenaban su rostro y empapaban su alma...que vendría después, notaba que sus pulmones comenzaban a estar doloridos....no! no podia desmayarse...no podria defenderse...sus muñecas estaban comenzando a acusar el esfuerzo de querer librarse de los grilletes...sintió como alguien se acercaba...le agarraba la cara por la barbilla...pataleo y consiguió empujarle...plaf!!!...la bofetada resono en todo el aula...noto como la sangra salia dulce y caliente de su labio...volvio a llorar...que vendría después?....le tocaron el labio..ella sacudio la cabeza...la agarro por la cara y la beso...sintió su estómago encoger de nauseas, la saliva que entraba en su boca era repulsiva...lloro mas fuerte...noto como unas manos recorrian sus piernas y otras se centraban en manosear sus pechos...queria morir, no podia soportarlo más..."Harry"...Se levanton y la dejaron, ella recogio sus piernas y se acurruco todo lo que pudo a pesar de los grilletes.  
  
-Adios, sangre sucia...piensa que has tenido mucha suerte-  
  
Lloro, sus ojos no podian más pero aun así lloro...su alma estaba dolida su orgullo derrotado, su cuerpo estaba golpeado y manoseado y en su corazon solo había miedo..."Harry" volvio a llamar, pero nada salio de su boca...  
  
En la entrada del Gran comedor...  
  
-Me alegro que hasya dejado a Cho, Harry, realmente ella no te convenía-  
  
-Ya, la verdad es que era un poco pesada la tia-  
  
-Y bueno que harás disfrutarás de tu soltería o...-Ron la vio, su preciosa novia estaba en la puerta y ...sola.  
Ron la miro extrañado y ella sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él corriendo.  
  
-Que...que ocurre Luna?-  
  
-No ha venido-  
  
-Eso es imposible Luna yo mismo la vi salir cuando esperaba a Harry-  
  
-Te digo que no ha venido ron, estoy asustada, tengo un mal presentimiento-  
  
-De que hablan chicos?-interrumpio Harry  
  
ron miro a Luna y luego a Harry  
  
-Hermione...no ha venido y yo la vi salir hace mas de media hora...habia quedado con Luna y...-  
  
-Estara por ahí-dijo Harry aun enfadado-  
  
-Harry, el dia que rompiste con Cho ella hablo con Draco para no verse mas y...-  
  
Luna sigui  
  
-Y Malfoy le dijo que todo habia sido una puesta para acostarse con ella y ella intento pegarle y el la detuvo y le prometio que se lo haria pagar....-  
  
Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Harry, se puso palido....  
  
-Tenemos que buscarla...-  
  
-Avisare a Ginny y a Neville-dijo Luna entrando en el comedor  
  
Ron y Harry salieron corriendo,no sabian donde buscar, pero de pronto...  
  
-Harry! El mapa! vamos por el- Harry ni siquiera miro a ron, salio corriendo, sus piernas no podian ir mas deprisa, su pulso estaba acelerado y en su cabeza se repetían las imágenes de lo sucedido desde que habia comenzado el curso.  
el primer día...llamándola angel...la discusión...las flores...la noche de su salida en casi la pierde ese día...de nuevo el enfado...los celos...  
  
Se avalanzó sobre su baúl, y cogio el mapa...Ron llegó pocos segundos después. Harry ya había conjurado el mapa y los nombres comenzaban a aparecer...  
  
-En el primer piso!!! Vamos...-  
  
Hermione tironeó una vez más de los grilletes y gimió el notar las heridas de sus muñecas sangrar...la sangre del labio ya estaba seca y el labio comenzaba a amoratarse e hincharse notablemente. Escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta...sus musculos se tensaron...y si eran sus secuestradores que volvían?, cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas...  
  
-Alohomora!- la puerta se abrió y de ella surgieron dos figuras...  
  
-Hermione!!!!- Harry corrió a su lado, se agachó junto a ella. Ella pudo reconocer la voz y casi sin aliento, le sonrió antes de desmayarse...  
  
-Hermione, mi niña...alohomora...-los grilletes cayeron de sus muñecas, Harry vió sus muñecas magulladas, su labio golpeado y la capa rota...la abrazó con ternura y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus verdes ojos...  
  
-Harry, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería...-  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza. La cargó en sus brazos y se puso de pie. Ron le esperaba en la puerta del aula,cuando Harry se puso al lado de él con el cuerpo de Hermione en brazos y los ojos bañados en lagrimas le dijo  
  
-Te juro que quien quiera que le haya hecho esto, pagara con su vida-  
  
ron se estremecio, nunca,en todos estos años había visto así a Harry.  
Todo lo rápido que pudo Harry llevo a la enfermeria a una Hermione inconsciente.  
La señora Pomfrey ni siquera preguntó, según la vio llegar se puso a atenderla y cerró las cortinas.  
Harry esperaba a la puerta de la enfermería, sentado en el pasillo con las piernas dobladas y la cabeza entre las rodillas. Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville estaban con él.  
La puerta de la enfermeria se abrio y la Señora Pomfrey surgio por ella.  
  
-Chicos, la señorita Granger está fuera de peligro- todos suspiraron aliviados- dentro de un rato podrá irse a su Sala Común...Señor Potter, la señorita desea verle un momento.-  
  
Harry entró con la cabeza levemente agachada...Hermione estaba en la cama del fondo y cuando lo vio entrar sintio vergüenza, por lo que le había pasado. Harry se sento en la silla de el lado de su cama, pasaron unos minutos de tenso silencio cuando oyo que Hermione estaba llorando. El se levanto de un salto y se puso a su lado acariciándole la mejilla y el pelo.  
  
-Que te ocurre angel? Que pasa?-  
  
Ella lloro mas fuerte  
  
-Queria...queria darte las...las gracias...pero me da tanta ver...vergüenza-  
  
Harry sonrio cariñoso  
  
-Por que?-  
  
-No lo sé, yo...solo...gracias Harry-  
  
-Haría lo que fuera por ti-  
  
Hermione lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos  
  
-Crei que tu no querias saber nada de mi-  
  
-Hermione eres...tu eres....mi angel...o lo has olvidado?-  
  
-No-dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-Hermione, siento todo lo ocurrido-  
  
-Yo tambien Harry-  
  
Se quedaron mirando...disminuyeron la distancia, sus corazon brincando en el pecho...su alientos mas densos y rapidos...sua manos frias y sudorosas, ese dolor en la boca del estomago...  
  
-Señor Potter-  
  
Esa enferma interrumpiendo....  
  
Harry dio un pequeño salto y los dos se sonrojaron.  
  
-Me temo señor Potter que tiene que irse, la señorita debe cambiarse para ir a su sala comun- 


	14. Angel

Disclaimer: (n/a: mirar los otros capitulos)  
  
Reviews: Siento haber tardado!!!! Pero he tenido una semana muy liada, (Kayra: mary empieza el cole el lunes!!!) espero que sepas disculparme. No os preocupeis por Hermione....no es tan modosita, lo que pasa es que aun queda un poco de ff...y todo llega. De momento necesitaba que se notara el enamoramiento de ellos en sus actitudes, y recordemos que ella estaba mega-celosa de Cho y que ademas la habian dejado de lado sus amigos, añadiendo su estado de salud, tan precario. Pero no os preocupeir que nuestra niña es una leona gryffindor!!!. Por cierto, este capitulo o de aquí en adelante aparecen quiza algunas escenas un poco subidas de tono, asi que, el que no este de acuerdo que no lea....este capitulo es el que da nombre al ff...  
  
Capitulo 14: Angel  
  
Todos los amigos que habían esperado fuera escoltaron a Hermione aquella noche hasta la Sala Comun, dejando asi, sin posibilidad ninguna a Harry de estar a solas con Hermione. Por supuesto no hubo ninguna objeción de nadie cuando Luna también entró en la Sala Comun deGryffindor.  
  
Se sentaron en los sofás y los sillones, Harry escogió el sitio al lado de Hermione.  
  
-Hermione, yo no quiero presionarte, ni que nos digas nada que no nos quieras decir, y quiza este te parezca el momento más inoportuno, pero necesito saber quién te ha hecho esto-  
  
Hermione miró a Harry a los ojos, sabía que Harry cometería una tontería si le decía sus sospechas acerca de Malfoy, por otra parte esta vez...queria ser ella la que fraguase la venganza, esta vez Malfoy, se acordaría para el resto de su vida de lo que le había hecho. Así que echando mano de una verdad que le venía fenomenal para que Harry no se metiera en problemas le dijo:  
  
-La verdad es que no pude ver a ninguno de ellos, ni reconocer sus voces porque habían conjurado un hechizo-  
  
Harry apretó los puños y no la miró a la cara cuando pregunt  
  
-¿Ellos? ¿Fueron varios?-  
  
-Dos por lo menos-  
  
Ron viendo que el estado de ánimo de su amigo iba de mal en peor, decidio mediar en la conversación  
  
-¿Qué te ha dicho la enfermera?-  
  
-Que estoy bien, sólo necesito algo de descanso esta noche, pero las magulladuras y moretones ya han desaparecido con una poción, mañana podré ir a Hogsemeade si quiero-  
  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Harry la cogió de la mano y ella se sonrojo antes este contacto..  
  
-¿Crees que tendrás animos para ir?-  
  
Hermione le sonrió un momento y con voz muy segura les dijo a todos.  
  
-Chicos, estoy bien. No se preocupen, no me han hecho nada que no sane, y como no se quienes fueron, ahora no puedo hacer nada, más que seguir con mi vida normal para que vean que no pueden con Hermione Granger...-  
  
-Asi se dice Herm- dijo Ginny mientras la aplaudia  
  
-Yo en tu lugar querría vengarme...-dijo Neville muy bajito  
  
-Yo no he dicho que no lo vaya a hacer, de momento no se quienes eran, pero en cuanto lo sepan....bueno...soy bruja no...puedo devolvérselo de muchas maneras-  
  
-Wow, Herm, hasta a mi me asustaste-dijo Ron riendo  
  
-Entonces que os parece, ¿mañana vamos todos a Hogsmeade?-preguntó ella mirándolos a todos y por ultimo a Harry...él le sonrió, le cogió la mano y apretándola con cariño, le dijo.  
  
-Puedes apostarlo-.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Al día siguiente por la tarde, Neville, Ron y Harry esperaban a las chicas en la Sala Comun de siempre Luna, ya estaba allí...  
  
-Llevan horas ahí metidas!- dijo Ron comiendo una ultima rana de chocolate  
  
-Seguro que bajaran pronto y tú estarás contento de haber esperado- dijo Neville  
  
-¿por qué lo dices?-  
  
-Porque, querido socio, bajaran deslubrantes y seremos, una vez más la envidia de todita la escuela-le contesto Harry sonriendo  
  
Dos minutos más tarde la primera en bajar fue Ginny, que llevaba unos vaqueros (n/a: jeans, tejanos, como e digan) y una blusa blanca con los botones del escote abiertos y los ultimos tambien dejando ver su ombligo.  
  
-Hermanita....-  
  
-No, no, y no, te prohibo que digas nada. Ademas voy con Neville y es a el a quien le tiene que gustar y Luna me ha prometido que si te pones pesado con mi ropa, no te dejara darla ni un solo beso-  
  
Ron hizo un mohín de enfado y miro a Neville,el cual ni reaccionaba babeando con la figura de Ginny.  
  
Ella se acercó a el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ante lo que Neville se puso del color del pelo de su novia y su cuñado.  
La siguiente fue Luna, llevaba una preciosa minifalda negra y un top rojo, botas altas y el pelo recogido.  
Se oyo un silbido.  
  
-Esta es mi chica!!!!-  
  
Luna rio acercándose a su novio y dándole un besazo en los morros.  
  
-Tu tambien estas muy bueno nene-le dijo ella jugando con el cuello de la camisa azul de Ron  
  
-Porque Hermione quiere salir hoy, que si no, de arriba no saliamos-le dijo el en el oido. Luna rio.  
  
Y de pronto vieron como Harry abria los ojos como platos y caminaba hacia la escalera.  
En ella de pie estaba Hermione con un pantalón negro de cuero que le dejaba al descubierto la cadera y un top palabra de honor (n/a: sabeis como ¿no?) de color marrón oscuro, que le dejaba al descubierto la cintura. Iba ligeramente pintada y se había rizados el pelo en grandes bucles.  
Harry se acercó a ella, y ella sonrio ante la cara de embobamiento de el.  
  
-¿Y bien?-  
  
-Hermosa y sexy-  
  
Ella enrojecio y se acercó a el dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios  
  
-Tu estas tan guapo como siempre-  
  
-Y bien...¿nos vamos?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Sí, cuando quieran-dijeron las chicas.  
  
Harry retuvo a Hermione del brazo para salir de ultimos y quedarse solos un momento  
  
-Hermione-  
  
-dime Harry-  
  
-Sigues siendo mi angel-  
  
-Lo se-  
  
Harry rio abiertamente...  
  
-¿Lo sabes? Que confianza en ti misma mas grande tienes ¿no?-  
  
-No, la tengo en ti- dijo dándole un pequeño y rapido beso en los labios, para luego tirar de el en dirección a la puerta...  
  
Ahí estaba el primer paso, el primer beso......... Harry empezaba a calentar motores sentia que una pequeña quemazon le recorria el cuerpo cada vez que miraba las curvas elegantes y sexys de Hermione y el beso que le habia dado no habia hecho mas que avivar el deseo que crecia dentro de el por ella.......... y ella haria que llegase el momento en que no pudiese mas... 


	15. Lady Marmalade

Disclaimer: todo de Rowling, bla bla bla  
  
Reviews: GRACIAS!!! Sois unos soletes, estos días tardo un poquito más de lo habitual, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, ya que me examino el día 20 y además quiero que quede bien...  
  
Kayra: pues Mary, estaba muy contenta, al principio no queria que me fuera, pero luego se quedo tan contenta alli jugando. Iba tan linda con su mandilon del cole ¡! Esta lindísima...ya te mandare fotos. Bss  
  
Capitulo 15: Lady Marmalade  
  
En la discoteca de Hogsmeade el ambiente era único. Se podia decir que no faltaba ningún alumno del colegio, aunque esto incluyera por desgracia a los Slythering. El local era enorme y en el centro había un escenario redondo con unas escaleras que bajaban a la pista de baile. A los lados del local había barras donde servían las bebidas.  
Era evidente que al ser una discoteca magica, tanto la musica como las luces eran magicas y salían de la nada.  
  
Se acercaron a la barra, donde varios alumnos se alejaban decepcionados al comprobar que no había forma ni muggle ni magica de que las vendieran bebidas prohibidas a menores.  
  
Todos se cogieron una cerveza de mantequilla (n/a: jóvenes responsables que no subliminal...si bebes no conduzcas...), las chicas se pusieron a bailar y los chicos a menar la cerveza que con eso pensaban que ya cumplían con lo de bailar.  
  
Luna, harta de ver como Ron no se despegaba de la barra lo cogio por el cuello de la camisa y se puso a bailar con el de forma que Ron no tuvo más remedio que por lo menos, mover la cintura el ritmo excitante de su novia.  
  
-Luna...si...sigues, frotandote así, no se que va a pasar...-dijo Ron jadeante, empezando a notar el excesivo calor del local...por que era el calor del local no?. Luna se dio la vuelta y mirándole a los ojos, bajo rozando su cuerpo con el de Ron.  
  
-Veremos que es lo que puedes aguantar- dijo ella riendo picara.  
  
Ginny por su parte había arrinconado a Neville contra la barra y bailaba en frente de él. No tardo en caersele la cerveza de la mano ni medio minuto. Ginny rio y se lanzo al cuello de Neville besándole con pasión y con ternura.  
  
Harry miraba entre sorbo y sorbo el cuerpo de Hermione moverse en frente de él. Procuraba no ser evidente en sus miradas, pero ...no podia evitarlo, le volvia loco..ver su cintura moverse al aire, notar cada curva de su cuerpo debajo de su ropa, sus labios suaves posarse en la boca de la botella de cerveza...una gota se deslizo por la botella cayendo en el final del cuello de Hermione, resbalando por su escote por encima de uno de sus pechos. Harry sintio una fuerza centrífuga nacida de la nada que le empujaba a acercarse deprisa, para cautivar entre sus labios aquella gotita que intrusa, avanzaba por la suave piel de Hermione. No lo penso...su reaccion fue casi algo instintivo...se aceró a Hermione dando un rapido paso, ella lo miro sorprendida, y lo miro extrañada por la actitud del chico.  
El tenía los ojos fijo en la pequeña gota traidora que llegaba donde nunca el había llegado hasta entoces.... Hermione miró hacía donde el mago tenía la vista concentrada y una pequeña sonrisa, de triunfo diria yo, asomo a sus labios.  
  
Antes de que Harry pudiera actuar, Hermione le tomo la mano y con delicadeza se la paso por el escote donde la traviesa gotita marcaba su camino. No mentiria si dijera que las pupilas de Harry se contrajeron tanto que perfectamente podian pasar por desaparecidas.  
  
La gotita estaba ahora en la mano de Harry, y Hermione decidio hacer algo por acabar con toda aquella situación...acercó la mano de Harry a sus labios y lo miro a los ojos...Harry la miro a ella, y despacio muy muy despacio Hermione seco la gotita de la mano de Harry con sus labios.  
  
Una corriente se descargo en su cuerpo y sabia perfectamente que estaba mas excitado de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Sobra decir que tenia a estas altura el animo muy, pero que muy subido. Se miraron durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos...  
  
No podia más...sentia la sangre bombear en su cabeza, y en su entrepierna, no podia dejar de mirarla ...tenía que besarla y acariciarla o se volvería loco.  
  
Hermione desvió la mirada y busco encontrarse con las miradas de Luna y Ginny...estas después de unos segundos correspondieron y sonriéndose entre ellas, cada una le dijo a su chico que volvería en seguida...  
  
Ron se acercó a Harry, mientras a Neville le costaba un poco más lograr que las piernas respondieran a sus peticiones.  
  
-Estas bien Harry? Te veo algo...no se...acalorado...-  
  
-Si, estoy...bien...creo...y tu Ron?-  
  
-Socio...yo estoy en la gloria. Pero tu no pareces estar pasándolo mal, que digamos-  
  
-Ron...te voy a decir algo...estoy volviéndome loco...-  
  
-Dime algo que no sepa-  
  
Neville, rio ante el comentario de Ron.  
  
-No chicos, en serio...no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea besar a Hermione-  
  
-Insisto...dime algo que no sepa, socio-  
  
De pronto la musica se paro y en la pista central apareció una espesa nube de humo. Tres barras surgieron del techo del local y por ellas descendieron tres chicas.  
Neville dio un codazo a Ron y este se lo dio a Harry.  
¡¡Sus chicas estaban sobre el escenario, cantando y bailando!!  
  
Los cuerpos de las chicas se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la sensual musica, y los tres chicos, comenzaron a acercarse a la plataforma donde ellas bailaban. El resto de la discoteca las miraba maravillados. Ellas bailaban agarrandose a las barras, rozándose entre ellas, tocándose inocente pero sensualmente, sus bocas se acercaban por veces al cantar...  
  
Harry estaba seguro...la amaba...de eso no había duda, pero...en ese momento lo unico que sentia era pasión y deseo..mucho deseo...  
  
Las chicas terminaron la canción y descendieron lentamente por las escaleras de la plataforma.  
  
Ron procuro no mirar al lascivo beso que su hermana le daba a un Neville que mas que colorado parecia a punto de estallar...Ron cogio a Luna de la cintura y agarrandola por la barbilla la beso profunda y ardientemente.  
  
-Y ahora tu y yo nos vamos...ya...-  
  
-Depende...-dijo ella juguetona en su oido- de a donde me lleves y para que-  
  
-Luna...creeme...donde estemos te va a dar igual porque no te voy a dar tiempo para que te fijes en eso...y lo que vamos a hacer...estoy seguro de que todavía no se ha inventado una palabra para describirlo-  
  
Ron desapareció llevándose a su chica en brazos. Ya sólo quedaban Harry y Hermione.  
Ella jadeaba levemente después del baile, y él no podia dejar de desnudarla con la mirada. Los segundos se hicieron interminables, hasta que Harry no pudo más.  
Se acercó a ella y en un movimiento rapido la cogio por la nuca y la beso.  
Hermione pudia notar la fruicción de sus lenguas, apuradas por el deseo y el amor, una mano de Harry en su nuca, pegándola mas a el y la otra en su cintura moviéndola siempre hacia el, haciendo que sus pelvis se frotaran haciendo de cada movimiento una exquisita agonía. Hermione gimio levemente al notar que Harry atrapaba uno de sus labios entre sus dientes. Ella paso las manos por la nuca de el y cogiendole el pelo lo atrajo mas hacia ella.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos no le quedo mas remedio que separarse, para tomar aliento.  
Harry la miro a los ojos sin soltarla.  
  
-Vamonos-  
  
-Por que?-  
  
La pregunta cortocircuitó la mente de Harry  
  
-Por que?....porque...te necesito...porque te quiero...porque te deseo...porque te amo-  
  
Hermione sonrio y cogiendole de la mano, lo saco de local.  
Cuando llegaron a la calle no podian parar de besarse, daban dos pasos...paraban se besaban...besos urgentes, besos humedos, besos apurados, besos cargados de pasión y deseo contenido...  
  
Subieron a uno de los carruajes que llevaban al coelgio a los estudiantes que salian por la noche. Primero subio Hermione y detrás Harry. No podian evitarlo, incluso con la terrible presencia de los theastrals tirando del carro, Hermy Harry no pudieron aguantar más. Sus labios se buscaron y se juntaron con desesperación, su manos buscaban sus cuerpos y sus mentes ya volaban mas alla del mundo que les rodeaba. Hermione se sento encima de las piernas de Harry quedando frente a el. Harry podia notar el cuerpo de Hermione encima del suyo, moviéndose, provocándole. Ella lo miro y se morio el labio...muy despacio bajo la cremallera del top, que resbalo hasta el suelo del carruaje. Harry miro el pecho desnudo de Hermione y no pudo resistir la idea de comenzar a besarlo, sus manos y sus labios recorrian los pechos de Hermione que gemia y se movia encima de Harry. Las manos de ella, volaron agiles por los botones de la camisa de Harry, haciendo que esta acabara en el suelo del carruaje haciendo compañía al top.  
  
Sus jadeos inundaban el carruaje que les conducia al colegio, y ellos estaban excitados y sudoros.  
  
Hermione se puso de pie y ante la atenta mirada de Harry, quien ya tenia la cremallera del pantalón desabrochada, se bajo lentamente los pantalones, dejando a la vista su pequeño tanga. Ella sonrio y el se apuro a bajar su pantalón para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Ella se coloco de nuevo encima de el...sus labios se encontraban na y otra vez, sus manos recorrian sus cuerpos desnudos y los gemidos comenzaban a apagar a los jadeos. Las manos de Harry recorrieron la espalda de Hermione mientras curbia de besos los pechos de su chica, arrancandole los gemidos mas deliciosos que jamas hubiera imaginado.  
Ella deslizaba sus manos por el pecho de Harry recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron hasta el tanga de Hermione con la clara intención de quitárselo. Ella se puso de pie y el tambien, volvieron a besarse. Las manos de Hermione hicieron deslizar la ropa interior de Harry y la de ella cayo por accion de las manos de el. Ahora se recorrian el cuerpo desnudos, las manos de Harry eran fuertes pero delicadas, sabía como tocarla, como hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera y pidiera mas, descubrio la zona mas intima de Hermione y acariciándola, provoco que ella quedara completamente humedecida. Los dedos de ella le acariciaban ligeros...Hermione no podia aguantar mas...la excitación de Harry la excitaba mas a ella y cada vez que le acariciaba podia notar el palpitar de Harry. Lo miro y de un solo movimiento, Harry la agarro por la cintura y ella se subio al cuerpo de el agarrandose a la cintura de Harry con las piernas.  
  
Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse, acoplados, en un movimiento al principio sutil, pero que a cada segundo iba aumentado en fuerza. Se besaban, se acariciaban, sus labios se abrian para dejar escapar sus gemidos, sus jadeos, sus nombres pronunciados con amor...  
  
El ritmo era ahora descontrolado, sus cuerpos estaban humedos y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus espaldas, de pronto una corriente electrica los sacudio, le hizo chillar de gusto, se estremecieron y agitaron el uno en brazos del otro.  
  
-Te amo Hermione- dijo el besándola  
  
-Y yo a ti Harry, por encima de todo y de todos-  
  
-no me dejes nunca angel...no te separes de mi-  
  
-Nunca mi vida, nunca-  
  
Y así, entrelazados y besándose llegaron a las puertas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
N/a: espero que les haya gustado, es primero escena subidita y estoy muy nerviosa esperando sus opiniones. Si les gusta intentare que no sea la ultima.  
  
Gracias, por la paciencia.  
  
Mil besos 


	16. Te quiero como el mar

Disclaimer: Sin fin de lucro, todo de Rowling, etc ec  
  
Reviews: Me veo en la obligación de pediros humildemente perdón. Me propuse que mi ff, nunca quedara sin actualizar días y días, y me temo que he fallado en mi proposición. En mi defensa dire, que este semana he estado enferma y me ha sido de todo punto imposible ponerme a escribir. Estoy encantada de que os gustara el ultimo capitulo, estaba muy nerviosa por saber que opinariais!. En fin, que me alegro de no defraudar.  
Sin mas y agradeciendo vuestra paciencia,os dejo con lo nuevo, otra osadia por mi parte un capitulo que es song-fic,espero que os agrade.  
  
Mil besos.  
Rosa  
  
Capitulo 16: Te quiero como el mar.  
  
El domingo amanecio perezoso como los habitantes de Hogwarts.  
Sólo dos alumnos se levantaron temprano, los dos con una sonrisa en la boca, y el corazon hinchado de felicidad, con esa sensación de rogar que no haya sido todo un sueño, con esa sensación de que todo podría esfumarse al tropezarte con que no ha sido real que lo has soñado, como tantas otras noches. Con la mente agitada y el cuerpo tembloroso, con el sentimiento de que necesitas tanto como respirar ver a esa persona tan especial, que necesitas volver a verla y tocarla y saber asi, que todo ha sido real, que eres feliz, que estas enamorado y que por mucho que pase, ese dia, sera ya por siempre...perfecto.  
  
Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se despertaron pronto aquel domingo, con el pensamiento de que cada vez menos tiempo les separaba de volverse a ver. Se ducharon canturreando, y se vistieron en un minuto...el tiempo...que lento pasaba sin su otra mitad y que rapido con ella. Sonrieron mientras cada uno se miraba en el cuarto de baño de su habitación al peinarse, sonrieron y repasaron sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. No pudieron mas...salieron corriendo...abrieron la puerta...  
  
Ahí estaba! Nada fue un sueño...se besaron y se abrazaron, riendo...felices...  
  
Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y decidieron que seria mejor salir a disfrutar del dia para desayunar luego con sus compañeros. Salieron tomados de la mano. Hermione rio cuando se sentaron debajo del arbol donde siempre estaban.  
  
-De que te ries?-  
  
-Una tontería...cuando me levante crei que todo era un sueño, crei que lo habia vuelto a imaginar...-  
  
Harry se acerco a ella y le beso despacito en los labios.  
  
-Ya ves que es real ¿no?-  
  
-Si, aun no me lo puedo ni creer-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Bueno Harry, después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que empezamos el curso...tu me gustabas y yo creia que tu ni sabias que existia una chica detrás de los libros...por cierto...desde cuando te...te gusto?-  
  
-Pues si tengo que ser sincero, angel, me gustas desde el mismo momento en que entraste en el vagon del tren el primer año, pero en aquel momento todo era nuevo, para mi, con los años,  
luego crei que le gustabas a Ron, luego pensaba que jamas querrias estar con alguien que siempre esta en peligro de muerte, y lo de Cho...bueno...si no podia estar contigo, supuse que ella me ayudaria a olvidarte. Sin embargo desde el ataque del Ministerio, cuando estabas inconsciente todo cambio...ahí ya no era que me gustabas era que te queria, y reafirme que estar conmigo seria peligroso para ti, asi que volvi con Cho, lo que no calcule fue que me entraran esos...celos...irrefenables-  
  
Hermione rio de buena gana y se acurruco entre los brazos de Harry.  
  
-Te quiero Harry, te quiero muchísimo y me da igual el peligro que suponga ser tu amiga porque estaria a tu lado de todas maneras...te quiero Harry Potter y nada cambiara eso-  
  
El sonrio y la abrazo mas fuerte.Y muy bajito comenzo a canturrear en su oido...  
  
"Porque te quiero como el mar Quiere al pez que nada dentro dándole de respirar Protegiéndolo del viento Porque te quiero dibujar desnuda en el firmamento Para hacer todavía mas bonito Mas bonito el universo"  
  
Ella se rio y dándose la vuelta lo beso. Al cabo de un rato se levantaron y entraron en el Gran Comedor que ya tenia alumnos desayunando. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Ron llego rascándose la nuca y con cara de haber dormido muy muy poco.  
  
-Buenos días chicos-  
  
-Buenos dias Ron- dijeron los dos  
  
-Parece que has dormido mal-dijo Harry riendo  
  
-Eso me recuerda...que ocurrio con vosotros?-  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.  
  
-Bueno bueno...no me digan que...-  
  
Luna acababa de entrar, Ron le grito desde donde estaba.  
  
-Luna!, ven aquí...-  
  
Luna lo miro desconcertada y se acerco mientras el resto de alumnos que ya eran la mayoria miraba lo que ocurria.  
  
-Que pasa Ron?-  
  
-No te lo vas a creer...-  
  
-El que- Luna miro a Harry y luego a Hermione, ellos volvieron a sonreir.  
  
-Oh! Chicos dejen de sonreir- Harry y Herm lo intenteron pero solo consiguieron reirse en lugar de sonreir.  
Luna dio un pequeño gritito y un salto y se abrazo a Ron.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer!, por fin estan juntos!-  
  
La voz de Luna se oyo en todo el comedor. Los profesores (todos menos Snape) sonrieron, los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear y del fondo del comedor se vio levantarse a lo que parecia ser una Cho muy enfadada. Malfoy se limito a ponerse rojo de colera. Harry y Hermione al principio se habia sonrojado, pero luego comenzaron a reir.  
  
-Por lo menos ya no tendra la exclusiva Rita Skeeter-dijo Hermione riéndose.  
  
Harry se levanto del sitio y se acerco a Colin Creevey que como siempre llevaba la camara de fotos con el. Colin se levanto después de que Harry hablara con el y los dos se acercaron a Hermione.  
Ella se levanto sorprendida y Harry cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura le planto un beso increíble dejando a todos callados, menos los Gryffindor que comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear a la nueva pareja, al tiempo que Colin les hacia una foto, que luego les entregaría.  
  
-Venga, vamos fuera- dijo Ron  
  
Los cuatro salieron del comedor, pero al llegar al hall una cabellera larga y negra se avalanzo sobre Hermione haciendola caer.  
  
-Zorra!-  
  
Hermione consiguió quitarse de encima a Cho emujandola  
  
-Que mierda te pasa Chang?-  
  
-todo el rato has querido quitarme a Harry porque no tuviste suerte con Malfoy ¿verdad? Seguro que como el no se fijaba en ti usaste un filtro amoroso-  
  
Chang estaba siendo cogida por los brazos por sus amigas, mientras que Hermione intentaba guardar la compostura.  
  
-Mira Chang, voy a perdonarte ese comentario porque se que seguramente lleves preparándolo toda la noche, pero te aconsejo que no sigas...-  
  
-O que zorrita...ahora no hay profesores que te salven el culo-  
  
-Cho por favor, esto es ridículo, basta ya- tercio Harry  
  
-Tu callate, no sabes lo que dices te ha hechizado-  
  
-Golpeala- se oyo que Luna le decia a Hermione  
  
-Chang, voy a ignorarte, hazte a un lado-  
  
-Apartame tu zorrita-  
  
-No quiero lastimarte Chang-  
  
-Que miedo, si eres tan buena como el año pasado en el Ministerio donde te quedaste inconsciente sin poder ayudar a nadie, siendo una carga-  
  
Las palabras de Cho atravesaron el cerebro de Hermione como una daga. ¿cómo sabia ella eso?. Se giro y miro a Harry. Cho rio.  
  
-Que creiste? Que no me lo diria? El me lo conto todo Granger, Harry me dijo exactamente lo que te acabo de decir, una carga...eso fuiste-  
  
Hermione cerro los ojos, y sien volvio a palpitar como el dia que conjuro su primer crucio en el aula abandonada. Miro a Harry de nuevo, buscando un indicio de que por lo menos la ultima parte fuera mentira. Le miro a los ojos, y supo que por lo menos en ese momento no podia desconfiar de el...no delante de ella...ya lo arreglaria mas tarde.  
  
-Chang, coge tu varita, ahora-  
  
DE todas las opciones, la de un duelo a varita con Granger no era la que mas seducia a Cho, p ero aun asi resignada a no tener mas opcion que o batirse en duelo o quedar en ridículo por no aparecer. La siguió.  
Hermione entro en al Gran Comedor y se dirigio a la mesa de profesores.  
  
-Señor director, la comunico que la alumna Cho Chang y yo vamos a batirnos en duelo de varitas, le solicito permiso para usar la sala de duelos-  
  
Dumbledore le miro a los ojos  
  
-Estan ambas seguras de esa decisión?-  
  
todo el colegio esperaba la respuesta. Hermione contesto primero  
  
-Si señor-  
  
Cho solo logro asentir con la cabeza. Dumbledore se levanto y a paso lento se dirigio al aula de duelos seguido por Hermione y Chang y detrás el resto de los alumnos. 


	17. El Duelo

Disclaimer: Todo de J.K.Rowling, sin fin de lucro.  
  
Reviews: En fin, ya no digo nada porque sonaria poco creible. Mis disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Besos. Rosa.  
  
Capitulo 17: El Duelo  
  
Hermione entró callada y con los ojos encendidos en ira. Su mente estaba concentrada en las palabras de Cho. Harry habia dicho que era una carga.  
  
Cho por su parte estaba blanca y sus manos sudaban. Repasaba todos los hechizos que conocia y que se le antojaban en ese momento debiles y vanales.  
  
Cuando Dumbledore y el resto del profesorado entraron en el aula de duelos se colocaron a un lado de la zona de duelos, expectantes de lo que iba a ocurrir.  
  
Harry se acercó a Hermione cuando esta se disponia a colocarse en posición.  
  
-Hermione, por favor, deten esta locura-  
  
Hermione lo miro por una fraccion de segundo y Harry pudo ver en sus ojos dolor, decepcion, dolor, ira.  
  
-Apartate Harry-  
  
-Hermione por favor...-  
  
-Basta Harry, tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde-  
  
-Yo...Herm...yo no dije eso...solo le dije que cargamos contigo porque estabas inconsciente, y que no pudiste ver lo que pasaba luego...-  
  
Hermione se giro y le dio la espalda, Harry acababa de darse cuenta de su error. No habia dicho esas palabras con maldad, sin embargo acababa de darse cuenta de que sonaba mal, que la habia dejado quedar como una molestia.  
  
-Lo siento Herm, yo no quise...te juro que yo...-  
  
Hermione se coloco en su sitio y Cho hizo lo mismo.  
  
La voz de Dumbledore resono en la estancia.  
  
-Tres, dos...uno...-  
  
Hermione se giro y ...  
  
-Difindo!-  
  
Cho salio disparada hacia atrás...  
  
-Tarantanegra!-  
  
-Protego- El hechizo de Cho habia sido repelido por el de Hermione  
  
-Disarmo-  
  
La varita de Cho salio volando  
  
-Accio varita-dijo Hermione, y la varita de cho fuea parar a su mano  
  
Cho la miraba estatica...Hermione se acercó despacio hasta la chica...la tensión no podia ser mas...  
  
Dumbledore dio un paso hacia delante, temiendo el final del duelo...  
  
-Sonus- dijo en voz firme Hermione. Cho se quedo con los ojos en blanco. Pocos de los presentes conocían ese hechizo, hasta que un alumno de ultimo curso dijo entre susurros...  
  
-Es para crear visiones, como si soñaras con lo que el que te hechiza quiere-  
  
Todos miraron expectantes el siguiente movimiento de Hermione  
  
-Sonus vomita babosas- Cho comenzo a retorcerse como si vomitara por el hechizo vomita babosas.  
  
-Sonus furunculus- Cho se tapo la cara aterrorizada dando pequeños gritos...  
  
La dejo durante unos minutos retorcerse. Dumbledore se acercaba para dar el duelo por terminado, cuando Hermione volvio a hablar.  
  
-Sonus cruciatus-  
  
Todos los alumnos soltaron un grito de miedo y asombro. Cho comenzo a retorcerse en el suelo, Hermione esbozo una sonrisa tetrica. Dumbledore se acerco corriendo.  
  
-Finite incantatem-  
  
Cho dejo de moverse en el suelo. Todos miraban ahora a Hermione.  
  
-Señorita Granger, se que sabe que este hechizo no es ilegal, y que el dolor es solo la caurta parte del dolor real de la maldición imperdonable pero aun asi creo que se ha extralimitado, para la proxima vez.  
le recomiendo que no lo hago o me temo que tendre que dejar el duelo sin declarar ganador. Y esto que sirva para todos.-  
  
Hermione le miro y asintió con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y mientras guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de su tunica salio del cuarto. Ron , Luna y Harry la siguieron.  
  
Llegaron a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor, Luna habia entrado con ellos, y como ya iba siendo habitual que eso ocurriera, la señora gorda no dijo nada.  
  
Hermione se sento cerca de la chimenea. Luna y Ron se sentaron en el sofa y Harry se quedo de pie de frente a Hermione.  
  
De pronto la voz de Hermione rompio el silencio  
  
-Harry, jamas crei que tu pudieras decir algo, nunca crei que fueras capaz de hacerme eso. Si fui contigo al Ministerio es porque te quiero y porque queria hacer algo por la Orden. Queria ayudar a terminar con toda esta pesadilla, por ti y por todos...no crei que tu pudieras...-  
  
-Herm, yo te juro que no lo dije con esa intención, ella me pregunto que por que estaba siempre tan pendiente de ti y yo le conte lo de tu ataque...no crei....yo...lo siento Hermione-  
  
Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de la joven bruja.  
  
-No lo vuelvas a hacer...-  
  
Harry se abalanzo sobre ella y colocándose de rodillas delante de ella reposo su cabeza en su estomago.  
  
-Te quiero Hermione, lo siento de veras-  
  
Ron y Luna se miraron. E intentando quitar tensión al momento Luna decidio hablar...  
  
-El duelo ha sido estupendo, me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso.  
aunque si te digo la verdad a veces hecho de menos el estilo muggle un buen golpe y dejarle la cara marcada hubiera sido estupendo!!-  
  
Hermione le miro y después de dos segundos se hecho a reir. Al cabo de un momento todos reian.  
  
-Ahora solo me queda Malfoy...-  
  
-Como?-dijo Harry levantando la cabeza  
  
-Tengo que arreglar cuentas con ese-  
  
Luna sonrio  
  
-Que tienes pensado?-  
  
-No...no...no...no, malfoy es mio-  
  
-Lo siento Harry pero para Malfoy tengo planeado algo que solo yo puedo llevar a cabo.tu me tendras que seguir el juego solo por un rato.-  
  
-Me das miedo-dijo Ron  
  
Hermione le miro y le guiño un ojo. Se levanto de su sitio y abrazandose a Harry dijo  
  
-Durante un par de horas tendréis todos que fingir que Harry y o hemos peleado y que no nos hablamos por culpa de lo sucedido...lo hareis?-  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
N/a: El fic toca a su fin.....ya queda poquito. He recibido una petición de hacer un nuevo fic y yo he aceptado gustosa. Asi que en cuanto termine este empezare el nuevo que espero que leais y os guste tanto como este.  
  
Los hechizos que no os suenen de este capitulo son obra de mi imaginación. Jejeje, mente calenturienta la mia, lo se.  
  
Muchos besos. 


	18. Mi dulce venganza

Disclaimer: Universo creado por Rowling, usado por mi sin animo de lucro.  
  
Review: Gracias por su apoyo, en fin, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y he notado y mi castigo en los pocos review recibidos. He decidido que no ha nada peor que una historia agonizante y este fic, lo está es por esto que he resuelto que este sea el ultimo capitulo del fic. No se vosotrs pero yo he disfrutado haciendolo y leyendo vuestros comentarios. Os agradezco el tiempo empleado, la constancia y el cariño que habéis depositado en la historia y por ende en mi. Como ya dije en el capitulo anterior, me han pedido que haga otro fic (obra y gracia de Kayra) y dije si. Asi que ahora estoy pensando en ello. No prometo nada, porque en este momento mi inspiración es nula, he estado leyendo otros fic y son tan buenos que me parece que no podria hacer nada que fuera por lo menos aceptable. De todas formas, nunca he faltado a mi palabra, por lo que en cuanto tenga las ideas del fic mas claras lo comenzare.  
Agradezco una vez mas vuestras muestras de cariño. Recibid un caluroso abrazo y beso enorme.  
  
Rosa.  
  
Capitulo 18: Mi dulce venganza.  
  
Hermione bajo con rapidez hacia el hall de entrada. Antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras ya habia logrado ver a Malfoy.  
  
Apuro el paso y lo miro, sabia como hacerlo, sabia como provocar la curiosidad en aquel chico.  
  
El hablaba con su compañeros de casa, cuando vio a la guapa Gryffindor bajar las escaleras. Recordo en aquel preciso momento el tacto y el sabor de la morena en el dia en que cumplio su amenaza junto con Chang.  
  
Curioso por saber porque no estaba en la Sala Comun con su novio, decidio salir detrás de ella.  
  
Ella se apoyo en el arbol de la orilla de lago y vigilando por el rabillo del ojo, espero a que Malfoy hiciera su gran aparicion.  
  
El no se hizo tardar. Se acerco a ella y con su voz fria y su acento silbante, le pregunto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Granger, tu novio se ha enfadado?-  
  
Ella chasqueo la lengua y lo miro poniendo las manos en las caderas.  
  
-Potter me ha reprochado que haya atacado a la apestosa de Chang, te hace esto feliz Malfoy?-  
  
Mientras tanto Harry Ron y Luna cumplian con su parte del trato, los tres se acercaban al hall de entrada y Ron y Luna interpretaban el papel de estar deteniendo a Harry. Todos los alumnos del may de percataron de lo que sucedia y como no podia ser menos en Hogwarts, todo el mundo se quedo mirando para enterarse de lo que sucedia.  
  
-Vamos Socio, dejala-  
  
-De eso nada...me va a oir...largarse asi sin mas...-  
  
Mientras tanto en las orillas del lago.  
  
-Venga Granger, ya sabias que Potter era un capullo-  
  
-No...no es un capullo es un...arrgghh no tengo palabras para describirlo-  
  
-Mira Granger, aunque no lo creas, te escuchaba cuando tu me contabas tus problemas en aquellos dias...cierto que todo surgio por una apuesta pero, en realidad...-  
  
-Que Draco?-dijo ella acercándose a el  
  
-Pues que tu me atraes-  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Aja-afirmo el con la cabeza.  
  
Ella se acerco despacio a el y primero rozo sus labios con los de el. Luego paso a su cuello donde fue depositando suaves mordiscos, al terminar cada pequeño mordisco chupeteaba la piel de cuello de Draco son sus labios. Draco comenzo a gemir despacio, su respiración se hizo mas rapido y corta. Se acerco a la oreja del joven brujo y lamio su lóbulo y por detrás de su oreja. Draco puso sus manos en la cadera de Hermione. En se momento medio colegio miraba la escena desde las puertas donde tambien estaban Harry Ron y Luna.  
  
-Espero que este lleve a alguna parte porque si no...-  
  
-Tranquilo Harry...creo que se lo que va a hacer y sera...grandioso-dijo Luna riendo  
  
-Eso espero-  
  
Hermione se pego mas al cuerpo de Draco, este habia comenzado a acariciar las caderas de ella. Mientras que esta le seguia besando. Draco no paraba de gemir y Hermione bajo una de sus manos y la puso en la entrepierna de el.  
  
En seguida la excitación de Malfoy fue patente. Ella sonrio y se aparto ligeramente de el.  
  
El la miro de arriba abajo. Ella comenzo a desabrocharse la tunica y Malfoy se relamio.  
Hermione agacho la cabeza y lentamente saco su varita sin que Malfoy la viera.  
  
-Petrificus parcialem!-  
  
Para cuando Malfoy pudo reaccionar ya era tarde.  
  
-Maldita perra! Me has...me has...-  
  
-Si Malfoy me he cobrado mi venganza, tendras durante un buen rato la entrepierna bein bien dura...ciao-dijo tirando un beso al aire y dirigiéndose hacia el colegio.  
  
Todos los alumnos presentes estaban rotos con la risa. Ron se retorcia por el suelo y sus ojos lloraban mientras que sus carcajadas sonaban por todo el suelo. Luna estaba empezando a ponerse morada por la risa y Harry, Harry corrio a abrazar a su chica mientras la subia en brazos y la besaba entre risas.  
  
-Eres la mejor Herm...la mejor-  
  
Hermione tambien reia  
  
-Vamos a dentro cariño...el espectáculo aquí es....ridículo-  
  
Y diciendo esto los cuatro se adentraron en el castillo.  
  
FIN  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Siento el final tan chungo que quedo pero de verdad que ya no tenia ganas de seguir con el, espero que se hayan reido. Besos. 


End file.
